


Warning Sign

by WardsGirl



Series: Warning Sign Series | Matthew & Rhiannon's Story [1]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Protective Matthew Clairmont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardsGirl/pseuds/WardsGirl
Summary: Matthew de Clermont and Diana Bishop have realized that they were not meant to be. But there is something more than his failed relationship nagging at the back of his mind. Before he had ever met Diana, there was one other witch who he had craved and never told Hamish about: Rhiannon de Clermont. An immortal witch brought into a family of vampires thanks to her brother Eric Gallowglass de Clermont when offered immortal life by Hugh de Clermont. He has not seen spoken with her in nearly six years, but when she returns to Sep-Tours for Christmas with the family, he can tell there is something she is hiding.
Relationships: Matthew Clairmont/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Warning Sign Series | Matthew & Rhiannon's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. The End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This may stay up. This may not. It's a non-canon piece that I was inspired to write because I enjoy making Original Characters and flinging them into a story line that already exists. I think it's fun and I enjoy it. So this will either go really well, or everyone is going to hate it. Based on how this goes will be the deciding factor on if this stays up or not. If not, then I'll continue it privately to keep my Original Character from making me want to make another blog on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also I do not mean any disrespect to Diana/Matthew as a ship. They're amazing. I just can't help it when I start thinking up plots in my head. This is the fastest way to satisfy the muses without going a little crazy. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the ramblings of the prologue and feel free to tell me how terrible I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew abruptly leaves Rhiannon, setting off a chain of events that the two may never survive without one another.

**Prologue**

**The End of Love**

Matthew stared at the blonde lying next to him in the bed, watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took as the sun slowly made its way above the trees to let its light shine in the window. For her whole life he had known her, and had fallen for her despite their differences and the fact that she had been raised within his family of vampires. Quietly he kissed her forehead before slipping from the bed and dressing. This had gone on for centuries with the blessings of her father, his stepfather. But Matthew could not continue to put her in danger anymore. With the Congregation full of those that would enjoy seeing the de Clermont family fall, she would be safest without him. No words would convince her that this was the best course of action to guard their family, so he would have to do what was best on his own.

With his bags packed, Matthew de Clermont left the family home in Scotland. It was hours later that Rhiannon awoke to find herself alone. It wasn’t unusual. Matthew enjoyed a good hunt as any other Scottish hunter did, but his appetites ran further from the course par than theirs. She dressed without thought before heading down to the kitchen to find herself something to eat. It was something she had always enjoyed, the quiet alone time the two took away from each other in the morning. 

By noon, she’d grown worried since he had yet to return. It wasn’t like him to stay gone without a note or a phone call in the day’s more modern age. She’d tried to take her mind off of it, figuring that maybe he had gone to visit Hamish and they’d gotten lost in a few rounds of chess. It was when she finally decided to go check herself that she saw his car was missing from the garage. She tried his number first but was sent directly to voicemail. She had options. She could easily call Baldwin or Marcus to check up on him to see if he was okay. She made her way up the stairs to their room, rationalizing that it was possible a last minute conference had come up. Those had happened plenty of times before. 

However, when she saw his wedding band sitting on the top of the dresser she realized that was not what had happened. How she’d missed it that morning was beyond her, but she slowly picked it up, the silver of it reflecting in the little light that was in the room now that the sun was on the east side of the house. Quietly, she dialed the familiar home number for Sep-Tours, her mother having refused a cell phone for the longest time despite Baldwin’s insistence.

“Yes, _mon petit_?” Ysabeau’s voice washed over Rhiannon with the effect of the warmest hug, despite the vampire’s lack of emotion in her voice. She tried to find her voice, but it broke resulting in an almost primal scream that had no power behind it. “Darling, what is wrong? Is it Matthew? Do I need to come to Scotland?”

“He left, _Maman_.” She finally managed to choke out, tears sliding down her cheeks. “He left his wedding band… And he left.”

“ _Mon petit_ ,” Ysabeau had no words of comfort for her daughter, nor did she have any thought as to why Matthew would do such a thing. Phillipe had warned her that this was the worst possible relationship for the two of them, but she’d insisted that Rhiannon would be no happier with anyone else. “I’ll call Baldwin and have him come get you. He’ll bring you home to Sep-Tours.”

“I don’t want to come home, _Maman_.” She answered, fingering the ring. 

“Then I will come to you,” Ysabeau left no room for argument with her statement. “And I’ll see to it that Baldwin speaks with Matthew.”

“No,” she sniffled now, wiping the tears from her face. “Please, no… You can come, _Maman_ , but please leave Baldwin out of this. He’d kill Matthew over this. He’s already angry enough that father left Matthew the Knights of Lazarus.”

“As you wish, _mon petit.”_ Ysabeau answered, knowing that despite her son’s leaving Rhiannon was still protecting him. “I will be with you soon.”

“ _Mercés_ , _Maman_.” Rhiannon answered before hanging up the phone. 

She would protect Matthew, no matter what decision he had made. For that was the wedding vow she had promised him so many centuries before. Little did she know, that even then she would protect him from much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that I've broken my own heart by re-writing the prologue. Tell me what you think.
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  1\. Mon petit - My Little One  
> 2\. Maman - Mum  
> 3\. Mercés - Thank you


	2. The Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldwin summons his sister home from Scotland to celebrate Christmas at Sep-Tours. He also requests that she bring her son with her, in hopes that maybe this would make the family whole again. Only he doesn't tell her who else will be present for Christmas. Rhiannon arrives and immediately the memories come flooding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I figured since I have the prologue and first two chapters done, I could post them to give you all a better idea of what is going on. This won't happen often, but I figured might as well for now.

**Chapter I**

**The Summons**

Rhiannon sat quietly in her office, hair twisted up with one of Ysabeau’s old french pins holding it in place. She was busily working on the accounts of the coven as well as dealing with some of Baldwin’s requests when the door to her office flung open. Loud laughter accompanied the tiny body that came running for her at her desk.

“ _Maman_ , _Maman_! Look what Uncle Fernando brought me from France!” The little boy cried happily, trying to climb into his mother’s lap. Rhiannon put her pen down, hauling the nearly six year old into her lap. “It’s a stag!”

“Yes it is, Matthew,” Rhiannon smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Why don’t you go show Aunt Aurelia while Uncle Fernando and I talk?”

“But, I thought we were going to…”

“We will, dear heart. I promise. But I need to talk with Uncle Fernando before we do. And then we will go down to town.” Rhiannon squeezed the boy gently before setting him down on his feet. “Go find Aunt Aurelia. I’ll come get you when we’re done.”

“Yes, _Maman_.” Matthew answered, smile still on his face as he disappeared from her office. Fernando waited until Rhiannon had lit a bowl of sage before speaking. He knew privacy was something lacking, especially within her coven.

“Baldwin has requested your presence for Christmas celebrations… As well as our dear little Matthew.” Fernando handed her the invitation, watching her carefully. 

“At least he didn’t include one of Papa’s coins.” Rhiannon sighed as she opened the invitation. “He knows I won’t come. And if I do, then I won’t bring Matthew with me.”

“He won’t be there, _mon petit_ ,” Fernando sat in front of her now, settling into the leather wingback chair. “He’s in Oxford still working on his genetic breakdowns.”

“What about his new witch?” Rhiannon asked, going back to her papers.

“She’s with Nathaniel now. Turns out, Matthew was only meant to bring her into the fold.” Fernando answered looking at her. “It’s why he’s in Oxford.”

“Papa spoke highly of her. I hate that I missed their visit back to 1591.” Rhiannon sighed, not looking up despite the coolness of Fernando’s gaze on her. “What else is there?”

“Baldwin said that despite that invitation, your presence is required. Even if you don’t bring the boy.” Fernando sighed, watching her reaction. “He’s tired of this rift between you and everyone else. He doesn’t care if you forgive Matthaeus. He wants you home where you belong.”

“I serve him fine from here, do I not?” Her eyes held hurt. Did Baldwin think so little of her?

“I’m only the messenger, _mon petit_.” Fernando held his hands up. “But I know that Ysabeau misses you dearly. She asks about you.”

“She can come visit whenever she pleases. But she doesn’t care for travel so she won’t…. She hasn’t left Sep-Tours since Papa passed.” What Fernando didn't know is that she visited often, but the two women kept it very quiet about when Ysabeau traveled to Scotland. 

“No she hasn’t. And a visit here would do her a world of good so that she can be a true grandmother to that boy of yours.” The two sat silently for a moment, Rhiannon contemplating her decision.

“I’ll call Baldwin and speak with him before I say yes. Despite his head of family status, I can deny him. He won’t press it.”

“Of course, dear,” Fernando smiled. “But you should come meet Diana. You two would get along beautifully.” 

“We shall see. Go find my son please. And make sure he hasn’t made himself too dirty.”

“I’ll get him cleaned up if he has.” Fernando promised before disappearing from the room. 

Rhiannon sat there for… Hours it felt like before she finally pulled out the cellphone Baldwin had sent her. She used her personal one for most of her work and this one was only meant for family anyways. Softly, she scrolled through the names until she found his and quickly dialed it.

“Baldwin de Clermont,” his voice brought back the warmth that the Sep-Tours had always had to her bones.

“Hello, brother… Do you not have my number saved?” Rhiannon asked, smiling to herself. “I’m disappointed if so.”

“No, I was in the middle of work and just answered. I suppose this is about my request for you to come for Christmas.” Baldwin was always direct when it came to phone calls. 

“Yes… Matthew won’t be there, will he?” 

“Since Diana and he realized that they weren’t meant for one another, he hasn’t been home to Sep-Tours. You’ll both be fine there.” She could hear the chair groan as Baldwin leaned back in his chair. “But that’s not why you called.”

“I am not bringing our son to Sep-Tours, Baldwin. I know that everyone but Diana knows, but I cannot have Matthew finding out about him. It was bad enough we were allowed to be together. If the Congregation finds out….”

“I would never let them find out, Rhiannon. I would kill those who would tell them to protect that boy.” Baldwin stated without hesitation. That was his nephew, despite his brother’s idiocy. “You are my sister, Rhiannon. No harm will come to you or that boy.”

“I know, Baldwin. And I thank you for that. But I still fear it. What if I were to come and Matthew decided to come? Gallowglass won’t be able to contain himself.” She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders thanks to this.

“I don’t think Gallowglass telling him your coming would make him come. He swears he’s the reason you stay away…. He misses you.” Baldwin confessed without hesitation. She deserved to know. “He believes he failed you. That’s why he left.”

“He left to go back to Oxford and his studies, Baldwin. It was nearly six years ago.” She paused in her thoughts. “I’ll come for Christmas, but I’m leaving Matthew here.”

“That’s fine, sister. He’s protection takes precedence no matter what it is.” Baldwin smiled, glad that he could at least make his mother somewhat happy. “Bring formal attire for Christmas dinner.”

“Yes, brother. I’ll see you soon.” Rhiannon hung up before he could tell her goodbye. 

It was time to take Matthew to town as she promised for the festival. She’d have to talk to Aurelia about staying there at the house with Matthew while she went to Sep-Tours. Slowly she started making her plans, praying that Baldwin would keep his promise. When everything was finalized, Rhiannon sent her flight information to Baldwin so he would let their mother know when she would arrive. 

Rhiannon sent for someone to pack her things before going to find Fernando and her troublemaking son. She found the two sitting in the floor of the library, Matthew holding his new toy stag with Fernando reading to him. 

“Sweetheart, do you still want to go to the festival today?” She asked looking at him from the door.

“Can Uncle Fernando go with us?” Matthew asked, hoping it would be a yes.

“Yes, he can, sweetheart.” Rhiannon smiled happily as the little boy jumped up and ran to her. “But I have to tell you something before we go. I’m going to have to go handle some business during Christmas…. But I’ll be back in time for Christmas and Yule celebrations with you. Is that okay?”

“Is it for Uncle Baldwin?” He asked with a pout. He didn’t like her leaving. “I want to come too!”

“It is, love, but you can’t come. Who will be the head of house while I’m gone and make sure your aunts don’t get to rambunctious with the holiday preparations?” Rhiannon smiled as she bent down to his level. “Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, _Maman_.” Matthew smiled, as he took her hand. “Can we go to the festival now?”

“Yes, we can.” Fernando joined them, walking close behind them. Where the Scotland of 1591 had been against the witches, now it was the mecca where they feared nothing and the communities welcomed them with open arms. 

It was late that night when they arrived back at the home. Matthew was asleep against her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs to his room. She gently tucked him into bed with Fernando’s help, kissing his forehead. 

“ _Maman_ ,” he whispered, eyes squinting open against sleep.

“Yes, Matthew?”

“Can I tell you what I want most for Yule?” He asked, looking at her. “I’ve only told Grandmére that I want this but she said you’d be better for it.”

“Tell me what you want, my beautiful boy.” Rhiannon asked, brushing the hair from his forehead. 

“I want a papa. Everyone says the Goddess gave me to you because you were lonely, but…”

“Sweetie, the Goddess did give you to me, but not because I was lonely. I loved your father very much. I still do. But… Sweetheart, he made a decision that affected all three of us without asking me what I wanted. I will do my best, but I don’t think I can make your Yule wish come true.”

“That’s okay, _Maman_. If you can’t, then that’s okay.” Matthew smiled, not angry at all. It made her heart twist in pain. “I just wanted to tell you.”

“Well thank you, dear.” She kissed his forehead before heading to the door. “Go to sleep. I’ll see you on the eve.”

“Yes, _Maman_.” Matthew yawned before curling into his bed. 

Rhiannon closed the door and started down the hall to change into her travel clothes. She barely made it into her room before collapsing to the floor. The tears finally fell as the pain washed over her. Her sister witches had helped her keep the secrets, but she knew that she could only keep it from Matthew for so long before the vampire learned the truth. She quickly composed herself and change into her travel clothes before heading down the stairs.

“ _Mon petit_ , have safe travels. Give your brother my love.” Fernando hugged her tightly before letting her go to the car. “Call me and let me know when you land so I can let Matthew know.”

“I will.” Rhiannon smiled, climbing into the back seat of the car. It wasn’t long before she was settled in on the private jet on her flight to Sep-Tours.

Meanwhile in Oxford, Matthew was sitting in the lab alone, working on some of the new tests he and Chris Roberts had created during their work together. The lab was quiet as Miriam was away with Chris and Marcus was at Sep-Tours for the holidays with Phoebe and the rest of the family. Only he was alone… Other than Rhiannon. But Baldwin had said he was demanding her home for Christmas. Which mean his presence would not be welcomed.

It had been six years since he’d seen her, her soft features still haunting him in the worst ways. He missed her soft smile, the way their bodies felt together. The warm glow of her magick. He was so absorbed in his memories he didn’t hear the door to the lab open.

“Hello, Uncle,” Gallowglass smiled, carrying a coat. “Are you not going to Sep-Tours for Christmas?”

“Baldwin invited Rhiannon back. I don’t think after my abrupt leaving she would appreciate me coming when I’m sure Baldwin has assured her I won’t be there.” Matthew answered turning back to his computer. “Besides, I have some tests to start running.”

“Take a holiday at the least, Uncle. You need a break. Especially after…” Gallowglass didn’t continue as Matthew didn’t look up. “Consider it. I doubt she can be that angry.”

“I sent her a letter. She sent it back ‘Return to Sender’. Without opening it.” Matthew confessed, trying to not let his rage build. “She wants nothing to do with me. And I deserve that.”

“She won’t light you on fire at _Grandmére_ ’s, you should know that by now. She’d rather suffer you than to anger Ysabeau.” Gallowglass fanned out his plane ticket, revealing a second. “Come on. Uncle Baldwin has run interference so we can get your there shortly after she arrives. That way she can’t run.” Gallowglass smiled. “My sister and you need to make up already.”

“I’m not going.” Matthew answered with a shake of his head.

“Baldwin thought you’d say that.” Gallowglass, side stepped as the brother in question was standing behind him. 

“Come on, Matthew. It took lying to her to get her to agree to come. You haven’t seen her in six years.” Baldwin was concerned. Matthew had been happy with Rhiannon and then he’d come back to Oxford where he’d met Diana. And then he’d been happy again, but not as he had been with his sister. “Please, for mother’s sake? She’s angry enough about this as is.”

“She rarely shows it.” Matthew answered finishing his glass of wine. “I suppose you’ve already packed me a bag so I don’t have to waste more time.”

“Of course. It’s in the car. We’re making a pitstop in Paris to give her enough time to get to the house.” Gallowglass smiled, which meant he must have thought of that. This trip was going to be the worst. “She’ll be happy to see you.”

“No, she won’t. But she’ll forgive me.” Baldwin smiled, prepared for the worst but always hoping for the best. “Her flight lands soon and we need to get going.”

The flight wasn’t nearly long enough to put him off edge. She was only a few hours away, so close that the taste of her blood was almost on his tongue. 

Rhiannon climbed out of the car that had picked her up, spotting her mother standing at the stairs waiting on her.

“ _Maman_ ,” she smiled as she stepped down to greet her. 

“ _Fille_ ,” Ysabeau smiled, kissing each of her cheeks. “We should get you inside before the cold sets in. How is my darling grandson?”

“Well,” she answered as they started into the house. “He’s at home with Fernando. I thought it best for now.”

“Of course, dear. I hope he’s excited for yule.” Ysabeau led her inside, Georges grabbing her bags. “And I hope you’re excited to be home.”

“I am. I wished I could have brought him though. It reminds me of how Phillipe said I was when I was child…. I dreamed of him growing up here.”

“I know. And we’ll figure that out.” The two entered the castle, heading into salon. “But first, let me introduce you to Diana.”

Diana and Nathaniel were sitting quietly talking when they entered, but Nathaniel couldn’t help but pause. 

“Aunt Rhiannon!” He was truly excited to see her as he stood and went to her. He hugged her gently, kissing both of her cheeks as well. “Father didn’t say you were coming.”

“Last minute change in plans.” She answered looking to Diana. “This must be the weaving witch I’ve heard so much about.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Diana had joined them now. “Nathaniel and Baldwin have told me so much about you.”

Rhiannon paused when she recognized the same blood bond that both Ysabeau and Phillipe had done with her.

“Ah, you’re not my niece then, but sister.” Rhiannon smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair from Diana’s face. “Father always did have good choice in daughters, even though the men were angry and asked him to stop making them.”

“Phillipe spoke fondly of you when Matthew and I were in 1591, but he seemed a little shocked that Matthew would be with me.” Diana commented, noticing that Rhiannon shifted to Ysabeau quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t..”

“It’s okay, Diana. Matthew and I haven’t been together for six years. You’re fine. Besides, I knew that you two were meant to meet at least. He was meant to bring you to the family. Now it appears he was meant to bring you to NathanieI."

“You’re a seer?” Diana asked a little surprised.

“That among other things. Nathaniel must bring you to Scotland to visit with the coven. We’re all weavers like you and would love to help you in any way that we can.” Rhiannon said before yawning. “ _Maman_ , I think it would be best to get me to bed before I collapse.”

“Of course. I’ve opened the room next to mine and Phillipe’s. I thought it would be best.” Ysabeau smiled, tugging her along with her.

“It was nice meeting you, Diana.” Rhiannon waved before following her mother out of the salon.

“She has no idea they’re bringing him.” Diana said once she was out of ear shot.

“No. And father will pay for it dearly.” Nathaniel shook his head. “And Uncle Matthew may never come back to the house.”

“He still loves her. Even I could tell that when we were together.” Diana sat with him on the couch again. “What happened?”

“All Aunt Rhiannon has ever said was that she woke up and he was gone. He wouldn’t answer her calls… Nothing.” Nathaniel answered, grabbing his glass of wine. “Uncle won’t say a word about what happened.”

“And he probably never will.” Diana sighed, relaxing into the couch.

Rhiannon stood at the door as Ysabeau started unpacking her bags, tucking her formal dress onto one of the closet doors.

“Baldwin will be so happy you came. And so will everyone else.” Ysabeau spoke, making quick work of the unpacking. “And it will be just like Christmas used to be.”

“Yes, except papa isn’t here… And neither is Matthew.” Rhiannon muttered going to the bed and sitting. She wanted sleep, and to be home with her son.

“Neither Matthew is here. And that is because my son won’t admit he was wrong and my daughter won’t tell the father of her child that the child exists.” Ysabeau stated, turning to look at Rhiannon. “I know that he did hurt, dear, but you need to tell him the truth. He deserves to know his child.”

“The child that wants his mother and father to live together? The child who’s heart is so pure that he doesn’t want to see me sad?” Rhiannon asked, shaking her head. “No. Matthew doesn’t deserve to know the truth. And I told his son the same when he asked for his papa for yule. Never. I’ll be dead before Matthew finds out about his son.”

“Then I suppose we should all pray that never happens because if I remember correctly you did put Matthew on his birth certificate.” Ysabeau sat next to her. “I want to see my children happy, Rhiannon. And the two of you were happiest when together.”

“Tell that to Matthew. I didn’t leave the woman I love lying in bed alone after making love to her all night to return to Oxford.” She commented, the candles flickering out slowly. 

“I will tell him, dear. Now lie down and get some sleep, love. You need it.” Ysabeau kissed her forehead before heading out of the room. She quietly closed the door behind her, praying that Phillipe would intercede in the middle of this if he could.

Baldwin, Gallowglass, and Matthew arrived a few hours after Rhiannon had gone to bed at nearly midnight. Ysabeau looked uneasy at the idea, knowing that Rhiannon would wake up for her morning ride and find Matthew already in the stables.

“Did she go to bed already?” Gallowglass asked, looking around.

“Yes, Gallow. Now be quiet or you’ll wake her.” Ysabeau quickly chidded, patting the spot next to her on the couch. Matthew moved first, sitting next to her. “I’d recommend letting me tell her that you’re here before you surprise her in the stables in the morning.”

“I wasn’t planning on riding in the morning anyways.” Matthew answered with a shake of his head. “I want to give her as wide of a berth as possible.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come.” Ysabeau wasn’t angry but worried as she looked at Baldwin. “And you should have stayed out of this.”

“And why should I? They’re my siblings. I want to see them happy.”

“And I left her, Baldwin. I did something unforgivable to her. And she won’t have me.” Matthew stood now, leaving briskly and heading towards his tower. 

“This is going to all go to hell.” Gallowglass shook his head. “I’m going to go settle in.”

The party scattered, leaving Ysabeau by herself as she worried what would happen to her children. Matthew had made it to his tower, staring out from the window down to where he knew Ysabeau would have put her. Next to Phillipe and her own room. The candles flickered in the window, reminding him of a similar night… Except it had been raining. 

_“Matthew, come back,” she called, voice laced with sleep. She was laid next to the fire, wrapped in the thickest quilt he’d been able to find._

_“Let me light the candles. You’ll break your neck if I don’t.”_

_“Or I can stay right here in front of the fire and we can continue our fun.” This made him smile more as he finished lighting the last votive candle. “Matthew, please.”_

_“Shh,” he almost crooned, going back to her. She settled in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. “This is the first time we’ve had Sep-Tours to ourselves and all you want to do is stay here in my tower.”_

_“_ **_Our_ ** _tower, Matthew,” Rhiannon corrected, her voice stubborn. She’d moved into his room despite Phillipe’s warning not to. “It’s ours now.”_

_“Our tower, then… But it still doesn’t explain to me why you would rather stay here than spend our freedom of using the rest of the house.”_

_“No reason. I would just rather be here with you, dearest.” She answered, her eyes fluttering shut as sleep dragged her back into its clutches. Matthew settled them down next to the fire, holding tightly to her as she slept._

_“Repose toi bien, ma féroce sorcière,” Matthew whispered, watching as she slept._

Matthew stepped away from the window, going down to his study in hopes to find something that would keep him busy. However, he wasn’t the only one remembering past memories of Sep-Tours. Rhiannon was having a fitful attempt at asleep, her dreams less pleasing in comparison to Matthew’s reverie. 

_“No, Papa, I will not.”_

_“You will go to Spain. You are the only one I can trust, mon petit.”_

_“No, I will not!” Rhiannon screamed, staring at her father. “You promised.”_

_“Mon petit, he is not safe for you. I should have listened to your mother. I should have sent you to the Scotland coven the moment it was safe for you. I should have left you there after you had learned to control your powers… And I should not have let the two of you marry.”_

_“And then you would not have your master manipulator.” Rhiannon growled wanting to walk from the room. “I will not go.”_

_“Would you be more agreeable if I sent Matthaeus with you?” Phillipe asked, knowing he would regret the idea. The two thought they had been successful in hiding their relationship from him, however they had not._

_“No.” Rhiannon answered, turning her back on Phillipe. “I want to stay here. It is nearly yule. And I do not want to be away from the family… And I thought you just said he is not safe for me.”_

_“He is not. But I also know you would be miserable without one another if I sent one without the other.” Phillipe confessed. “I should have sent you away.”_

_“But you love me, Papa,” her voice was calm now as Matthew stood outside the door, waiting. He would receive the brunt of Phillipe’s anger for being with her._

_“That I do. I will wait until after the holiday to send you and Matthaeus to Spain.” He answered, waving her away. “But I expect you to be on your best behavior. You two are not wed in this century.”_

_“Yes, papa,” Rhiannon smiled, going to his side and kissing his weathered cheek. “Thank you, papa.”_

_“Now go. Find some other trouble to get into, mon petit.”_

_“Yes, papa,” she repeated, stepping out of the room to see Matthew waiting._

_“You are free to go as well, Matthaeus!” Phillipe called, not looking up from the letter he was writing._

_Rhiannon shut the door behind them, quickly pulling Matthew with her only to have him turn to stone._

_“What is wrong?”_

_“He is right. I am not safe for you.” He whispered, though it was lost on anyone but her. The whole house was full of vampires._

_“I do not care, Matthaeus.” She answered, kissing him. When he didn’t respond, she pulled away. “Not this again. I wish he would have never mentioned it. Then you would at least be in a good mood.”_

_She stalked off, heading for the stables despite not being in her riding frock. She quickly saddled her horse, easily the largest in the stable, before thundering from the castle’s walls. She soon found herself alone in the middle of the field, watching one of the hawks flying. Soon she wasn’t alone as Matthew stopped his own horse beside her._

_“Did he send you after me?” Rhiannon asked, not even turning to face him._

_“Yes, but only because he said it was my fault and I should apologize.” Matthew answered, looking to her. “Rhiannon, please. You know how dangerous this already is. Do not make…”_

_“Make it harder? I am an immortal witch, Matthaeus. I have no one like myself. The one thing the congregation could allow is us. What could we do? No child would ever be made from the union.” She argued, looking at him now, the tears tracking down her face. “I will not know what it is like to have your child.”_

_“Then you have not noticed. Phillipe was right.” Matthew slid from his horse, letting it wander the field to graze. He went to her, hand resting on her lower abdomen. “Ma féroce sorcière, you are with child. That is why he wants you in Spain.”_

_Her hand shook as it joined his. When she focused, tapping into their connection, she could hear the hummingbird like heartbeat._

_“I....” Her words were lost as she looked to him. “I have not…”_

_“I know you have not, love,” Matthew helped her down from the saddle, holding her close. “This is why he wants to send you to Spain. You will be safe there while we wage our wars. You can stay with Fernando there. He will see to every want or need you have.”_

_“But you will be with Baldwin and Phillipe… I cannot lose you.” She clung to him now._

_“You will not,” Matthew answered, kissing the top of her head. “Ma féroce sorcière, you could never lose me. But I would not be able to protect you if you were with us. Please, go to Spain. I will visit as often as I can. And send letters when I cannot.”_

_“Only if you will go with me and stay in the beginning.”_

_“I promise, ma féroce sorcière.” Matthew smiled, kissing her forehead this time. “Now please, let us get you back to the house before you catch cold.”_

Rhiannon woke the next morning, tears streaming down her face as she sat up in bed. She quietly wiped them away, wishing the dreams wouldn’t plague her. Maybe Diana could help with that, but it wasn’t of great concern at the moment. She quietly dressed in an oversized burgundy sweater and black leggings before grabbing her riding boots and slipping out of her room. She was up before breakfast was ready and she wanted to take Balthasar out for a ride. But she didn’t want to disturb anyone’s morning as she made her way to the door that led to the stables. She sat on the bench outside the door, fighting with her riding boots for a moment until they both slid on with ease. 

Soon she was in her happy place, surrounded by animals who knew nothing but love. She’d grabbed an apple on her way out for Balthasar, holding her palm flat for him when she neared him.

“Hello, my love.” She smiled, kissing his snout as he ate the apple. “Ready for a good romp?”

He whined a little, almost as if he were saying yes. She quickly grabbed his usual tack, saddling him and triple checking that everything was properly taken care of. Once she was ready, she led him out to the courtyard and mounted him. It wasn’t long before they were both flying over the field, the morning sun warming her skin as she took him down the familiar paths that she and her brothers had created when she’d first learned to ride.

Matthew had watched from his tower as she’d left on the large war horse, one of the few remaining from an age long gone. She was the only one Balthasar didn’t dislike and would do as she asked. He finally headed down when she’d been gone for a while, wanting to at least visit the stables if he wasn’t going to ride. He didn’t anticipate her being back in time for breakfast, but was surprised when she appeared in the stables with Balthasar.

“Hello, Matthew,” she spoke, voice far from timid. Six years had turned her cold to him. 

“Hello, Rhiannon.” He watched as she slowly started her work with Balthasar, making to sure to brush him down where the blanket had been almost methodically. “Would you like me to put him up so you can clean up for breakfast?”

“I think _Maman_ will forgive me if I’m a few minutes late,” she had her back to him as she spoke, finishing her routine with the large stallion. “There we go, my beautiful boy.” 

The horse followed her back to his stall, nibbling at the fresh hay there. She started back out, passing past Matthew as she did.

“I don’t want this to be an awkward visit, Matthew.” She started, still not looking at him. Her heart would break again if she did. “We shouldn’t go out of our way to avoid one another, but we don’t have to fake it for everyone else’s benefit.”

“You sound like _Maman_ now.” He couldn’t hold back the comment as he walked over to her. “Well, if we’re not avoiding one another, I suppose I should ask how the coven is? And who is this new man in your life?”

“The coven is well. Baldwin has been very kind to help us with our new business. And there is no new man in my life. I gave up after you left me alone in our bed.” She snipped, walking for the door only to have Matthew grab her arm. “Let go of me.”

“You cannot lie to me. I smell him all over you.” Matthew growled, looking down at her.

“Even if there were, which there isn’t, why would it matter to you? You left me in our bed in Scotland without a word.” Rhiannon answered, staring up at him. “Let me go, Matthew.”

Matthew did as she requested, but only because they had drawn the attention of the rest of the house’s occupants. Ysabeau stared at the two of them, eyes ice cold against Rhiannon’s skin as she made her way towards the small group that had formed outside of the house.

“I’m sorry, _Maman_.” Rhiannon whispered before heading into the house. 

“I’ll go tame that fire.” Gallowglass quickly followed behind her. 

“Phillipe’s office. **Now**.” Baldwin quickly said, not leaving room for argument.

The two had really done it now if Baldwin was willing to intervene on the behalf of the peace of the house. Ysabeau was starting to wonder if the youngest de Clermont had rubbed off on his uncle now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  1\. Maman - Mum  
> 2\. Mon petit - My little one  
> 3.Matthaeus - Latin for Matthew  
> 4\. Grandmére - Grandmother  
> 5\. Fille - Daughter  
> 6\. Repose toi bien, ma féroce sorcière - Rest well, my fierce witch.  
> 7\. Ma féroce sorcière - my fierce witch


	3. Civilized

**Chapter II**

**Civilized**

Rhiannon had immediately went into her room, turning the shower on scalding. While the shower warmed, she quickly collected her shower things as her brother burst into her room. She didn’t pay him any head until he took the things from her hands.

“What did he do?” He asked, looking down into her eyes. Rhiannon averted her vision until he forced her to look at him. “What did Uncle do to you that has you so venomous against him?”

“Six years ago he left me alone in our bed at the house in Scotland. We were happy… And then he up and left for Oxford.” The words came out without emotion, her body far too wiped from the potential that Matthew had smelled their son on her. “He didn’t leave a note and certainly didn’t tell me he was leaving.”

“He never gave you a reason?” Gallowglass asked, earning him a shake of her head. “Phillipe would kill him if he were here.”

“I don’t want justice. I just want him to forget we ever…”

“That won’t happen, sister, and you know that. He may have thought Diana was his true mate but we all know it was and still is you. That’s why he got so protective when he smelled Matt on you.” Gallow loved his nephew but had taken to calling him Matt for short. “ _Grandmére_ is right. You need to tell him.”

“No. And then I have to share custody with him. That will be a nightmare in itself and the Congregation still hasn’t agreed with Diana to lift the covenant. He’ll be marked, in danger constantly.” Rhiannon sighed, picking up her things. “I need a shower before I can go out for breakfast.”

“You need to give Fernando a call as well. He said Matt wants to talk to you.” 

“Right.” She had forgotten to call when she’d landed. “I’ll call after I finish my shower and have time to mix the herbs to cast the spell.”

“I’ll have Marthe bring them.” Gallowglass smiled, leaving as she headed for her shower. Unfortunately, Balwin could have used that spell because he was brewing a storm in Phillipe’s office as he sat staring at his brother.

“What did you do to her?” He finally asked, trying to be calm.

“I realized that Phillipe had always been right. I’m a danger to her. I’m a danger to any woman in my life that isn’t a vampire… Forty miscarriages over a thousand years, Baldwin. I almost killed her. So I left her that morning, blocked her phone number from my phone, and went back to Oxford.” Matthew answered, looking at his older brother. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“She is your mate, Matthew.”

“So was Diana…”

“No, Diana was similar enough to Rhiannon that she spiked an interest. It felt right until she met Nathaniel and you know it.” Baldwin cut him off. “You and Rhiannon have been together for centuries. You’re going to have to come up with a better case than her miscarriages of your children to convince me that’s why you left.”

“It is, Baldwin. She deserves to have a child.”

“She isn’t happy without you. The past six years I have watched her waste away. The coven barely keeps her thriving… Matthew, you have to fix this with her… Or I doubt we’ll have her much longer.” He was laying it on thick in hopes that the threat of Rhiannon committing suicide to end her life without him would help spark him into action. “She hasn’t taken another to her bed since you. If you’re smelling someone else on her, it’s most likely one of her coven.”

“This smell is almost ingrained into her pores, Baldwin. For that to be likely, then this someone must be extremely special.”

“Matthew, please.” Baldwin was close to resorting to begging.

“Just as she said. We’ll be civilized. And that is all we can promise.” Matthew stood, walking out of Phillipe’s office. 

That was when he bumped into her leaving her room, wet hair plaited into a french braid with a ratty t-shirt on. Ysabeau wouldn’t approve, but she was most likely going to get some of the breakfast that she missed while they’d been arguing.

“Rhiannon,” Matthew started, catching her attention for a moment before noticing how she looked at him. It almost chilled him to see her look at him with such anger, but also longing. When he didn’t continue, she walked away towards the kitchen to put some space between the two of them. His words hardly failed him and now he couldn’t even be civil with her.

Rhiannon found her way through the kitchen, quietly muttering to herself as she grabbed a few slices of bread and started toasting it. As that was going she grabbed a cup and started fixing her usual round of morning tea when Diana walked in. 

“I thought I was the only one interested in tea around here.” She smiled, looking at the immortal witch. “Nathaniel and Ysabeau speak so highly of you… I feel like I should have known this.”

“I’m a creature of habit, Diana. Nothing more, nothing less,” Rhiannon answered as the toast popped up. She grabbed a plate, methodically buttering it before the water finished boiling. “ _Maman_ keeps most of it because I’m here so often…. Or I used to be.”

“What changed?” Diana asked, curious. Rhiannon looked over her shoulder at the young witch before she stepped over to where Marthe kept the herbs. Quietly in a bowl, she mixed a few together before lighting them and then blowing it out so that they smudged. She then went to the kitchen door and slid it shut.

“Matthew changed, Diana.” She answered now that they were in private. “And what I just did is privacy spell of my own creation. You’ll want to sort out your own for this house. It will even block out a vampire’s sensitive hearing.”

“You and Matthew were…”

“Until six years ago, yes.” Rhiannon answered, she wanted to tell Diana more… But despite her being recognized as Phillipe’s blood daughter, she wasn’t sure who she could truly trust. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go relax in my room with a book for a little while.”

She quickly left, slipping into her room with the smudging mixture. Once she had her bedroom door shut, she quickly spelled the door so that even Baldwin wouldn’t be able to come in. She grabbed her phone, dialing Fernando’s phone number to FaceTime him.

“ _Mon petit_ , your son is extremely well versed in decorating.” Fernando answered, flipping the camera for her to see the tree in the foyer. “It’s just how Phillipe used to have it decorated.”

“That’s because someone’s father drew the tree with notes so that I could make it perfect every Yule.” Rhiannon commented, laying against the pillows at the head of her bed. “I don’t have long. Will you get him for me?”

“Phillip, your mother is one the phone.” Fernando called and her son quickly appeared on the screen. 

“ _Maman_ ,” he said excitedly. “Did Uncle Fernando show you the tree?”

“Yes, he did, dear heart. You did such a good job. Grandda would be so proud of you.” She smiled. “Are you being good for Uncle?”

“Yes, _Maman._ Will you bring _Grandmére_ home with you?” He asked, face almost turning to a pout.

“I don’t think so, love. But I’ll make sure she knows that you would like her to.” Rhiannon looked up at the bowl, noticing the smoke was starting to slow. “I have to go, dear heart. But I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, _Maman._ I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Rhiannon blew him a kiss before hanging the call up. She was trying to center herself when a loud knock came at her door.

“Rhiannon,” it was Matthew. She stayed quiet, slowing her breathing even more. “I can hear you, Rhiannon. _Maman_ has requested we all join her in the salon.”

“Tell her I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She answered, not moving to unlock or unspell the door. She waited until she’d heard him step away before she did so, making her way down the hall in her oversized sweater and jeans. She entered the salon, spotting that Matthew had already seated himself with their mother. “Sorry, _Maman_.”

“You’re fine, _mon_ _petit_.” Ysabeau smiled, watching as she settled herself next to the fireplace. “Now, I believe I’ve lacked a little this year for decorating. However, since Matthew and Rhiannon are home, they should be able to direct everyone on how the decorations go.”

“ _Maman_ ,” Matthew and Rhiannon both spoke at once, about to argue when she raised her hand. 

“No arguing. I expect the house to look as if your father were still with us as it is the first Christmas we have all been together to celebrate.” Ysabeau looked at both of them. “Rhiannon, would you prefer the fake tree in the storage room or shall we send…”

“The fake will do just fine.” Rhiannon sighed, standing and dusting herself off. “Might as well get everything hauled out and pray to the goddess that no mice got into the boxes.”

Ysabeau stood as well, gently reaching to Rhiannon. She stopped in front of Ysabeau, waiting for her leave. 

“You have the run of the house, _Madame_.” And with those words, even Baldwin could not say no to his sister. “Order away.”

Rhiannon smiled, enjoying the thought for a moment. “Nathaniel, Baldwin, Matthew, Gallowglass, please go unload all of the decor. I want the largest tree brought here and put together. Make sure to move the piano and put it in that corner. I’ll need the drawing of how papa always had the tree decorated to make sure it is right.”

“I believe I know where it is.” Ysabeau disappeared in a flash and was back as quickly as she had left. “Here are Matthew’s drawings.”

“Thank you, _Maman_.” She looked up at the men. “Well what are you waiting for? The snow to thaw? I want the tree put up before Marthe has lunch ready.”

“Yes sister,” Baldwin was the first to move, gently squeezing her shoulder before passing. Matthew quickly followed with Nathaniel bringing up the rear.

“And now that they’re gone, I can breath.” Rhiannon sighed, going back to the couch and sitting. “ _Maman_ , how…”

“How was I ever away from your father or angry?” Ysabeau looked at her sadly, sitting down next to her. “It was never easy. But it was needed.”

“He still loves you, Rhiannon. Even I can see that.” Diana sat on her other side, offering her hand to her sister.

“Nothing will ever be the same though, Diana.”

“I’ll tell Baldwin no more requiring you at Christmas. He’ll listen, one way or another.” Diana still held her hand out flat, Rhiannon slowly sliding her hand into her sister’s. “Now, let’s look over the drawings so that we can make a game plan.” 

Ysabeau held out the leather bound drawings and the three began their planning. Meanwhile the men were busily trying to make sure they got all of the decor boxes from the storage room. 

“My god, does she just buy more every year?”

“No there’s always been this many boxes. But usually she’s had someone decorate already.” Baldwin cursed, knowing that he was referring to himself. He was used to taking orders from Ysabeau, but now that Rhiannon was in charge. 

“Oh come off it, Uncle Matthew,” Gallowglass said, making quick work of the largest tree. “I’m going to go get this sucker put together for them. Just bring the ornaments when you find them.”

“When will Marcus and Phoebe arrive?” Baldwin asked, looking to Matthew.

“Tonight. Marcus said he had to make a stop in Scotland before coming on.” Baldwin hoped that Marcus was keeping the secret of his younger brother well enough. 

“Good. He’ll get Rhiannon out of her room more.” It was strange to think it would take Marcus to do so, but he was starting to worry their sister was going to begin refusing invitations to come home. 

“You called her here… And lied to her saying I wouldn’t be here, Baldwin.”

“How was I supposed to know that you two didn’t end on good terms?” Baldwin asked as Matthew shoved a box at him. “She never tells me anything and neither do you.”

“Because we swore our grievances would stay between us.”

“Fat load of good those marriage vows did for the two of you.” Baldwin carried the box of ornaments away to the salon, leaving Matthew alone with his thoughts. 

That was the problem though. Matthew had broken those vows, and she was free because of that. There was no marriage certificate in the way like with a human wedding. But he remembered that night so vividly, under a full moon in the middle of summer in an older, more green Scotland.

_Rhiannon wore a flower crown with lace hanging like a veil from the back. Her dress was white with red stitching, and fell over her curves with ease. He’d been unable to take his eyes off of her until Phillipe had placed her hand in his. Her almost grey eyes stared into his soul, watching him as the coven’s high priestess, Allegra, started to wrap their hands together, binding them._

_“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.” She began with the first wrap, the second following as she continued. “Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion.The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.”_

_“I love you,” he’d mouthed to her as the priestess had continued with the third wrap._

_“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea.” Allegra continued, wrapping for the fourth time. “Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives.A stable home to which you may always return.”_

_Allegra smiled, her hands resting where their hands joined. She was the oldest and wisest, knowing that though this would be a rough road they had chosen, that they would be all the stronger for it._

_“Now you are bound one to the other, with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know - to grow in wisdom and love. That your marriage will be strong, that your love will last in this life and beyond.” She spoke before looking to him. “Matthew, you may begin.”_

_“I swear myself to you, forsaking all others.” Matthew began, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup.I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you.”_

_“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself.” Rhiannon reciprocated, her eyes dancing as she spoke. “But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.”_

_“I take you my heart at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honor through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again, and remember.” The two spoke together now, the rest of their family watching as they promised themselves to one another._

_“The rings?” Allegra asked, looking to the two of them. Hugh stepped forward now, handing both of them their rings. Rhiannon went first, sliding the ring onto Matthew’s left hand slowly. Matthew did the same, watching her as he did. “Matthew, you may now kiss your wife.”_

_He didn’t hesitate, using their bound hands to pull her closer. He kissed her deeply, her left hand coming up to hold him tightly to her. The whole of their group clapped, Matthew more hesitant to pull away from her to celebrate._

_“I love you, Rhiannon de Clermont.”_

_“I love you, Matthew de Clermont.”_

It was almost painful to remember, knowing he had broken those vows so easily. After Diana and he realized they were not meant for one, he had longed to go back to her. He’d penned a letter, attempting to start contact again but it had been returned with a large red stamp of “Return To Sender” on it. He finally grabbed the other box of ornaments to find Gallow had already gotten the tree up and Rhiannon was decorating, levitating a few feet from the ground.

“I could have brought you the ladder.” He said, sitting the box down on the floor near the tree.

“No ladders needed,” she answered quietly as she slowly hung an ornament. “Diana?”

“Perfect.” She smiled, levitating up the next ornament to her. “This one goes a little further up.”

Rhiannon took it before slowly moving herself higher.

“Rhiannon, get down.. Please.” Matthew asked, starting to worry. “I’ll go get the ladder.”

She turned her head, looking at him with a glare. “No, Matthew, this will make it go faster than having to move the ladder. Besides, with five of you being vampires, the chance of me hitting the floor and breaking a bone is next to impossible.”

The thought in and of itself made Matthew’s heart leap, making Diana pause as she looked to him. Gallowglass hadn’t been kidding. He was far more protective of the snowy blonde than he had ever been of her. It must have reminded him of when he’d lost his first wife.

“Rhiannon, maybe we should use the ladder.” Diana suggested, looking up at her sister.

“No. As _Maman_ said, I am the current madame of the house until she revokes her offer. I will do as I see fit and no less.” Rhiannon slowly lowered herself mid-tree before her magic unleashed itself. Suddenly the whole tree was decorated - exactly as it had been drawn. “There. So you’ll all shut up about the damned ladder.”

Her feet touched the ground softly, looking at the six of them. 

“Rhiannon…” Matthew groaned while Baldwin and Gallowglass snickered behind him.

“What?”

“You’re showing off, sister,” Baldwin walked over, raising her hand to show her. She was glowing. “It’s been a while since you’ve done that. Or had fun using your magic.”

Rhiannon’s glow quickly faded at Baldwin’s words. “Magic isn’t about fun.” She quickly muttered before stalking out of the room.

“I shouldn’t have pushed her.” Matthew sat on the couch now, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have come. She’s angry and trying to be civil. The two never work well for her. The last time it was Gerbert and that took father years to repair.”

“We should be here as a family.” Baldwin stated as the front door opened. “Marcus? You’re early.”

“Yep!” He answered, both he and Phoebe entering. “Where’s Mum?”

Diana was a little shocked, watching Marcus for a moment. Was he referring to her? 

“Sorry, Diana. I should have been more specific.” Marcus answered her silent question. “Mum as in Rhiannon.”

“Probably her room… Or in the stables. Or she’s gone on a walk down to the village. Lord only knows.” Baldwin answered, grabbing the empty boxes. “I’m going to attempt to stuff this back into the storage room.”

“I’m going to go find Mum,” Marcus quickly said, kissing Phoebe on the cheek. He shot Matthew a glare before disappearing to search for her.

Marcus found her in Marthe’s greenhouse, watching from the door as she collected herbs.

“You know you can’t sneak up on me.” She called, quietly organizing the herb on the table. “Come here.”

Marcus did so hesitantly, before he found himself standing next to her.

“I remember these herbs, Mum.” Marcus spoke softly, being careful. “Why do you need a privacy spell?”

“Because your father is here.” She answered, looking up at him. “Don’t worry. I heard the car pull up and you talking about me to Phoebe. I already have one going in here. We can speak freely.”

“Thank god.” He sighed happily, quickly hugging her from the side. “He’s getting big.”

“Yes he is. He’ll be six on Lupercalia.” She smiled, leaning into Marcus. “But your father doesn’t know. So keep it to yourself.”

“Mum, he deserves to know. I know what he did. I want to beat him myself for it.” Marcus admitted, turning to lean against the table. “But I can’t because if I lay a hand on him, it gives it all away.”

“He still doesn’t know I’m the reason you were coming to Scotland for nearly nine months.” She had figured Marcus was keeping it secret. “So tell me about your soon-to-be wife.”

“You’ll love her, mum. She’s amazing and funny. She’s fabulous with history so be prepared for her to pump you for so much information.” Marcus smiled, and Rhiannon couldn’t help but be happy for him. “But please… No fighting with Matthew. Please?”

“I… Marcus, I wouldn’t dare.” She looked up, almost hurt but his request.

“It sounded like you were trying to be civil… And it’s not going well.” He hated overhearing conversations but he worried. “I’d like for the two of you not to cause the inside of the house to burn.”

“Now you sound like Baldwin,” she shook her head at the thought. “I wasn’t planning on him being here, Marcus. Baldwin brought him after he’d promised he wouldn’t be here.”

“He’s trying to fix this, Mum… Please let us help.” Marcus wanted them to at least be able to be in the same room without the pain being so palpable. “Please?

Rhiannon quietly bundled her herbs up, turning to look at Marcus. She kissed his cheek softly, a tear escaping her eye. 

“You were happy together once.” Marcus wiped the tear away.

“Once we were. We were a happy family… And then things happened, my darling. They always do and you cannot stop them.” She tried to smile a little, but it was hard. “Come. Let’s get back before Marthe finishes lunch and you can introduce me to your darling historian.”

Lunch, thankfully, went a little easier with the warmblood ratio growing. Rhiannon sat next to Marcus and Phoebe, the woman quickly asking her rapid fire questions. It was the first time that Matthew could recall her smiling since he’d seen her here. She tried to answer Phoebe as best as possible, but most of her story was so entwined with Matthew’s that she couldn’t without bringing up painful memories.

“I remember Phillipe telling me about the first time you conjured a witchwater in the house.” Marcus joked, leaning on the table despite the glare from Ysabeau.

“I was seven and didn’t know I could.” Rhiannon answered, barely able to recall the day it had happened. Back then her powers were stronger than her body could handle and she rarely remembered when they flared up. “I was upset over something or other…”

“Matthew had taken your horse to get shod… And you had wanted to go riding with _Maman_.” Baldwin stated, relaxed in his seat. “And you didn’t know he had. You started crying and the next thing we know, water was trickling down the stairs of the tower she usually resided in. Matthew comes back to find us trying to get close to her and is the only one she’d let near her.”

“Father was on some trip for Phillipe.” Gallowglass shook his head. “And he was the only other one that Rhiannon would listen to. Phillipe had yet to take her as his blood daughter. So Hugh was always treating her like his own.”

“And after he’d calmed her down enough, she ended up spending the rest of the day sleeping. It was a miracle we didn’t deal with another indoor deluge when she’d realized that.” Baldwin shook his head, and Rhiannon couldn’t help the flush that came to her cheeks. “Sorry, sister.”

“It’s okay. I was a wild child. It’s a miracle you all put up with me still.” Rhiannon smiled, grabbing her own glass of wine. “It’s a miracle I’m still alive.”

“She’s broken at least almost every bone in her body once.” Marcus smiled, looking at his mother. “And probably has almost as many scars as Matthew.”

“That’s… You’ll have to tell me their stories.” Phoebe smiled, but noticed Rhiannon’s smile had fallen. “I’m sorry if I…”

“It’s okay, Phoebe. I see Marcus hasn’t told you that Matthew and I are no longer together. You didn’t know.” Rhiannon set her glass down. “A lot of the scars I have deal with our past together…. And they’re not my story to tell alone.”

“I see.” Phoebe, flashed a look at Marcus that said he’d get his own chewing out when they were alone in their room. “I’m sorry… If I brought up..”

“Don’t apologize, Phoebe. As Rhiannon said, you didn’t know.” Matthew continued as the mood of the room turned somber. Rhiannon was the first to rise from her stool at the tall table, leaving her glass of wine half full. 

“I think I’m going to go for a walk through the village. Florence was hoping I’d bring back some of those chocolates she loves.” Rhiannon quickly left the room and went to her own to get changed into much more appropriate clothing.

She was trying her best to be civil, but it was becoming deafeningly hard when everyone wanted to talk about Matthew and her, their past. She quietly made her way for the front door when Diana joined her.

“Do you mind if I come with you? The last time, Ysabeau didn’t take me on a tour of the town.”

“Of course not,” Rhiannon smiled, the two starting out the door together.

The rest of the house’s occupants watched them from the salon, wondering what was about to happen. 

“This is not good.” Marcus said, shaking his head.

“Diana will be fine with her.” Matthew was still watching Rhiannon as they walked together.

“It’s not Diana I’m worried about, father.” Marcus answered, shaking his head. 


	4. Volare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Rhiannon head into town where the latter shares some of her memories of her life with Matthew. It is with this that Diana realizes that Rhiannon is practically miserable without Matthew and that maybe Ysabeau wanting them back together isn't the worst thing. However, her idea of helping is much less blunt that her new mother's.

**Chapter III**

**Volare**

Rhiannon and Diana had walked together silently through the village for the most part. Occasionally, Diana would perk up and ask a question, but she was trying to gauge her sister now that she had a moment away from all the vampires of the house. She had hoped that Phillipe’s choice of her as a blood daughter would be enough, but unfortunately she’d cut their alone time short as much as possible. But when Rhiannon entered the church that Matthew had built, she saw her opportunity with the building being empty.

“Rhiannon,” she called as the blonde quietly lit three candles at the vigil area. “Why three candles?”

There was a long pause between the question and the forthcoming answer. But Diana was patient. She had to be after being with Matthew.

“One for Blanca, one for Lucas, and one for our children.” The answer revealed more than Diana had thought possible. She wasn’t the only one who could have a vampire’s child. “It would be difficult to light a candle for every miscarriage, Diana. There were forty total over the centuries.”

“Rhiannon…”

“Don’t, please.” She held her hand up. “I pray that Blanca and Lucas are proud of Matthew, for what he has done for the world…. For how he has raised Marcus. I pray that Matthew would find happiness for what I could not give him… But then the two of you separated and you ended up with my nephew.”

“What about you? It’s not wrong to pray for yourself.”

“I ask for nothing. The goddess has seen to my life. And I won’t forsake the path she put me on.” Rhiannon smiled now, walking with Diana to the front of the church. “ _ Maman _ showed me the memories of him lying on the bricks outside in the courtyard. I suppose Papa and she thought it would deter me from him. Just like you, it didn’t.”

“You grew up from a child in front of him.” Diana was still uncertain as to why the two had ended up together.

“I did. My brother was set on protecting me. When Hugh offered to change him, he would only agree if they would take me in as well. Phillipe was against it, but  _ Maman _ soon won him over with the idea that I would be their eyes and ears in the witch world. Unfortunately that backfired when they discovered I can control all four elements. That took so long to learn to control.” Rhiannon explained looking up at the place where Blanca and Lucas were buried. “Matthew craved me. It wasn’t all that surprising to myself, but the rest of the family didn’t like it. They tried to keep us away from one another. Phillipe sent me to Scotland before it was really Scotland to live with a coven of witches like myself. I was maybe sixteen at the time. I was learning to control my elements and make them work together.”

“I feel like showing me might be of better interest at this point.” Diana held her hand out to her sister, not just by vampire blood oath but also in magic. 

“Matthew was different then, Diana…. You have to understand that. You won’t recognize him. I barely recognize him now.” Rhiannon warned, her hand hovering over Diana’s.

“He’s no longer mine, Rhiannon. I love him as a brother and nothing more.” She answered and Rhiannon grasped her hand. Diana was pulled into Rhiannon’s memories without a second of warning.

_ Rhiannon stood in front of a rosebush, concentrating on trying to weave a spell together. Her knots were not physical as she could weave without them, but she was making slight movements with her hand that showed she was still tying the knots as she worked. Suddenly the rosebush in front of her began blooming, the spell working its magic.  _

_ “There you go, Rhiannon,” Allegra smiled, walking over to the young witch. “And now that you have mastered your elements individually, we will begin mixing them. First the ones that work well together such as water and earth, air and water. Then we will move on to those that do not.” _

_ “Thank you, Allegra,” Rhiannon smiled. “Thank you for allowing Phillipe to send me here.” _

_ “You are most welco…” Her voice trailed off as she looked around the edge of the woods. “Come out, wearh.” _

_ That was when Matthew stepped from the shadows of the woods, looking almost taller and less worn that when Diana had met him.  _

_ “You are not welcome here.” Allegra quickly spoke, placing Rhiannon behind her. _

_ “Matthew, what are you doing here?” Rhiannon asked and Allegra turned to look at her. _

_ “You know this wearh?” _

_ “Yes, he is…. He is the son of Ysabeau de Clermont,” Rhiannon answered before walking over to him. “Did Phillipe send you? Is there trouble at home?” _

_ “No, ma petite.” Matthew smiled, kissing her forehead. “I came to see you.” _

_ “You are not safe here. The coven already hates that Phillipe has kept me this long…. You should not have come.” Rhiannon held still, knowing that Matthew wasn’t fully himself. _

_ “I came to see you, to make sure you are well. Maman and the rest of the family miss you.” Matthew whispered, lifting her chin to look at him. Rhiannon’s sixteen year old body was trembling. “Now that I know you are, I will go home and share the news with them.” _

_ “Matthew,” the name came hushed from her lips. “Please, do not start with Phillipe again.” _

_ “You need to learn to control your powers. Once that is done, he expects you home. As do I.” Matthew kissed her forehead again. “Come home, ma petite.” _

_ “Yes,” she answered and then Matthew was gone. She took a shaky breath as Allegra approached her. “I apologize, Allegra.” _

_ “He craves you, Rhiannon.” Allegra commented as she reached the young woman. “And I believe the feeling might be mutual.” _

_ “No,” Rhiannon shook her head. Matthew had been family for so long. She had never thought of him otherwise. _

_ “Your body tells a different story, Rhiannon,” Allegra stood in front of her now. “Your heart raced when he was here, as if you wanted to take flight and leave with him. Phillipe made me promise to send you back once you had completed your lessons. But I believe he fears what Matthew will do while you are away.” _

_ “He would never hurt…” _

_ “No, little one, he would not. But he craves you and in the state he is in now, he does not need to go far.” Allegra brushed a lock of hair from Rhiannon’s face. “You will learn, dear, more than what Phillipe intended for you to.” _

_ Rhiannon said nothing, following Allegra as they entered the large home of the coven. The spell that surrounded it protected it from the prying eyes of humans and from those who would serve the witches harm. Matthew would have never been able to enter if he had planned to harm them. She found herself sitting quietly in the library later that evening, bundled in a fur that Gallowglass had given her before she’d left with Hugh and Baldwin for the journey. She missed them, the way Verin would braid her hair and tell her stories of great women warriors. But she had to learn to control her powers, after almost setting the stable on fire when she’d been angry, Phillipe had put his foot down. _

_ “It must be an interesting book if you have not realized you are not alone.” Phillipe’s voice shook her from her reading, her eyes looking up to see the whole de Clermont family standing before her. _

_ “Pére,” escaped her throat before she had crossed the room. Phillipe enveloped her in a hug, kissing her forehead before realizing that Matthew had already visited with her.  _

_ “We will talk later, Matthew.” _

_ “Yes, father,” he answered staying close to Ysabeau as Phillipe let Rhiannon go. _

_ “Maman,” Rhiannon walked to her, expecting to just kiss her cheeks. However, Ysabeau was full of surprises, hugging Rhiannon to her. “Why are you all here? I am not finished with…” _

_ “Allegra had written us and said you were doing well, but you kept to yourself.” Phillipe answered moving to sit where she had been. “Your mother and I were worried.” _

_ “I am sorry, Pére.” She quickly apologized, moving to sit with him. “I did not mean for you to worry.” _

_ “No you are fine, ma petite. We thought it best to come visit all the same. So we will be here until you have completed your lessons.” _

_ “Truly?” She asked surprised by Phillipe’s words.  _

_ “Truly, child. But you will remain here under Allegra’s supervision until you have control. No more deluges inside of the home.” _

_ “Of course, Pére.”  _

_ “Now that we have excited you, we will leave you to rest. I hope you will visit us tomorrow.” _

_ “Yes, Pére,” Rhiannon answered as they all slowly left. _

_ The next day Allegra had given her the day to do as she wished before they began her lessons with mixing her elements. Phillipe had allowed her to bring her horse so she quickly saddled the beast before flying from the stable of the coven’s home. Phillipe had left instructions as to where they were living temporarily as he prepared to build them a home there. She arrived with little fanfare, smiling when she saw Baldwin and Matthew in the courtyard working on their sword play. It was Matthew who spied her first, quickly finishing Baldwin off before coming to hold her horse still. _

_ “Father was certain you would not come until later.” Baldwin called, looking to her. _

_ “Allegra gave me the day. We will start with my lessons tomorrow,” Rhiannon explained, looking to her brothers. Not that she had ever thought of Matthew as a brother. Baldwin helped her off her horse, looking down at her.  _

_ “Careful, sister.” Baldwin warned, knowing where her mind was. “You ask too much.” _

_ “I ask nothing.” She walked past both of them into the house, finding her father reading in a makeshift office. “Father?” _

_ “Yes, mon petit?” Phillipe asked looking up to see her standing in the door. “Have you come to join us for the day?” _

_ “Yes, father.” She smiled, knowing now that it was okay to approach him. She kissed his cheek, looking at the book he was reading. “I finished this one just before you sent me here.” _

_ “So did your mother.” Phillipe smiled, closing the book. “Shall we decide what room shall be yours in Matthew’s design for our home here?” _

_ “I will be happy just to know we can stay here, father.” She answered, smiling happily. _

Rhiannon broke the connection, pulling her hand away from Diana which pulled her from the memories. 

“He… He craved you.” Diana was shaken by the thought. “He…For how long?”

“Since Hugh brought me home with Gallowglass. It is why Phillipe sent him away so often. It was to protect me. Phillipe never had any intention of me sticking around as long as I did…. And then Scotland happened. Matthew showed up and I… I fell hard and fast. I never thought a second more of who I would spend the rest of my life with. At that time we didn’t know I was immortal. Matthew had loved only Blanca by that time.”

“What happened when you told him you returned his feelings?”

“The same thing that always happens.” Rhiannon’s smile was mischievous. “He tells me he’s dangerous. I tell him I don’t care. And slowly we spiral out of control together.”

“I know that experience.” Diana shook her head. “It never changed.”

“Do you want to see more?” Rhiannon asked, not sure if she could stomach sharing more verbally.

“If you’re willing to share.” Diana answered, moving to sit down. Rhiannon followed, giving Diana her hand.

_ Rhiannon was now twenty and she had grown more in control of her powers. With this had come changes to her body that she had not expected. Phillipe had insisted she begin learning swordplay and Baldwin had taken to instructing her when she was not exhausted from her lessons with the coven. Now her body was trimmed with muscles rippling under the skin as she moved in the sleeveless dress Verin had let her have. _

_ “Again,” Baldwin barked orders at her, bringing his sword down from above. Rhiannon quickly moved, keeping up with his actions without a moment’s hesitation. When they finished, Baldwin was smiling. “You have done well. Father will be proud.” _

_ Rhiannon returned the smile, handing the sword over to Baldwin. She had started showing signs of her aging slowing, but that is why Phillipe was gone from Scotland. He was looking into the possibility of immortal witches. _

_ “When is he coming home?” She asked curious as Matthew joined them.  _

_ “His last letter said he would be home by Yule.” Matthew answered looking at the two of them. “Maman expects the two of you cleaned up before dinner.” _

_ Rhiannon nodded, walking away towards the house unaware that Matthew was following behind her. He cornered her in the tower she had claimed as her own, pressing her against the wall as his lips captured hers. He pulled away, finger to his lips as he swept them up the rest of the stairs to her room, the door shutting quietly behind him. _

_ “Quickly, the spell,” Matthew muttered as he pulled at her dress. Rhiannon pulled him with her, quickly filling a bowl with herbs and lighting them until they smoked. He continued pulling the ties of her dress until he’d loosened them enough to get them off of her. She muttered a few words, before the room suddenly felt shut tight against the world. _

_ “There, it is done.” Her words were rasped, trying to fight against Matthew’s ministrations. He was in control though as he turned her around to face him. “Matthew, please slow down.” _

_ Matthew took a breath, pulling away from her for a moment. Her touch was slower, less hurried than his had been as she brought her hands to cup his face. He leaned down to kiss her, taking his time to savor her. _

_ “Rhiannon,” Matthew moaned against her lips, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Bundling was hardly beyond them and he would have her, if only she was not set on Phillipe not killing either of them for their indiscretions. Baldwin would hardly tell Phillipe without risking his own hide being in trouble.  _

Diana’s view of the memory became fuzzy before it returned to solid. Rhiannon wanted to keep their intimate moments to herself.

_ Rhiannon sat quietly in a field, reading on a blanket as the sun shone overhead. She hadn’t aged at all, but even Diana knew three years had passed. Her horse lay next to her, head resting on the ground as she relaxed. She reached for one of the pieces of fruit she had, eating slowly when she felt a cold stare on her. Each of the family had a difference to the shiver it sent up her spine. This belonged to her father, Phillipe. _

_ “Father?” She called, not looking up. She didn’t want to risk being a meal by accident. _

_ “Yes, child,” he answered his horse’s hooves moving until they were at her side. “Come ride with me?” _

_ Rhiannon quietly closed her book and packed her blanket, feeding the last of her fruit to her beloved Nightwind. Once he had stood, she hoisted herself up and waited for Phillipe’s lead. He set a slow pace, the two riding between the land that belonged to both the Scotland coven and the de Clermont family. _

_ “I have something I want to ask you, my child.” Phillipe asked looking at her. She sat up a little straighter now. “I want to know if you want to stay with our family. And if you do, would you like to become my blood daughter?” _

_ “Father, why…” _

_ “I know about you and Matthew, ma petite.” Phillipe spoke without looking at her. “And I know that you have been very careful to stick to nothing more than fondling. Matthew has craved you since Hugh first brought you into our home. You must have figured that out by now.” _

_ “I… Allegra said something about it when Matthew visited one night. But, our feelings…” _

_ “Are the same for one another,” Phillipe smiled, reaching to caress her cheek. “He loves you dearly. This is why I am asking. He has asked for your hand. And the only way that I am allowing that with my blessing is if you become Ysabeau and I’s blood daughter.” _

_ “You have told him…” _

_ “I told him that it is up to you, mon petit.” Phillipe answered. “But the only way I will bless the union is if you agree to be my and Ysabeau’s daughter. Once that has happened, no vampire - even if Matthew were to die - would be allow to harm you. Baldwin, Huge, Verin, and the rest would never allow it. I want you protected, even if Matthew dies.” _

_ “May I… May I speak with Matthew first?” She asked, never looking away from Phillipe. _

_ “Of course you may, mon petit.” Phillipe held a hand out to her, moving his fingers to beckon her closer. She did as requested and he kissed her forehead. “Go. Before he thinks that I have denied him.” _

_ Rhiannon quickly turned the horse and headed back down the trail that lead back to the house. She was riding at full speed when she finally made it to the stables, where Matthew was brushing his own steed. _

_ “Rhiannon, is something wrong?” Matthew asked, looking up at her. She quickly slid from the horse’s back, dragging him into a kiss.  _

_ “Father.. He said… You asked permission to marry me.” She looked up at him, her grey eyes flooding with tears.  _

_ Matthew quickly wiped the tears away, waiting for her to compose herself. She was shaking as he held her, hoping to calm her down. Slowly, Diana could tell her adrenaline was calming. Her skin’s glow slowly dimmed as Matthew held her. He finally spoke when her heart had stopped racing.  _

_ “Yes, I did.” He finally answered, kissing her forehead. “Am I to live my life without you?” _

_ “He wants me to agree to becoming his blood daughter.” She finally had composed herself enough to speak. “His and Maman’s before he will give us his blessing, but that is up to me.” _

_ “Rhiannon, I.. I would have never asked him if he was going to require that of you.” Matthew was taken aback, pulling away from her. _

_ “He said it is to protect me if I ever lost you… And I think that it might be best.” She looked up at him. “But I will not say yes if you think I should not.” _

_ It was a familiar look to Diana, as Matthew contemplated the options: tell her no and live without their father’s blessing or tell her yes and be married with the blessing of the family. _

_ “Yes,” he replied, brushing her hair away from her face. “Say yes.” _

_ “Then I will.” Her eyes danced as Matthew closed the distance between their lips.  _

Diana broke the contact this time, looking at her sister. If this has been the Matthew she’d experienced, then she understood why Rhiannon was so cold to him now to some degree.

“Don’t look at me like that, Diana.” Rhiannon stood, pulling her cape a little tighter around her body. “I know that you don’t mean it, but it feels like petty.”

“If you two were that close, then why? Why did he leave you?”

“I honestly don't know.” She had lived by their wedding vows, only telling Florence when she’d threatened to have her admitted to a hospital if she didn’t let her call Marcus. “You have to understand, Diana. I took our wedding vows very seriously when I said them. I will never speak ill of Matthew. I don’t even think I truly hate him. But I haven’t seen him in nearly  _ six years _ . We have never spoken about this and… Talking about it now won’t help.”

“What are you keeping secret from them?” Diana asked, knowing how it felt to keep secrets from witches. The air was heavy with it. 

“Keeping from him… And Nathaniel. Only Ysabeau, Baldwin, Fernando, Gallowglass, and Marcus know… Well I’m sure now Phoebe knows, but I trust Marcus to make sure she understands the need for secrecy.” Rhiannon answered, eyes looking at the stone in the floor of the church.

“A child.” Diana spoke aloud before thinking. “Does Matthew know?”

“No. I was about three weeks along when he left. Florence tried to get a hold of him when I went into labor, but he had my phone number blocked, and he wouldn’t answer any calls from Florence’s phone.”

“And now I know… Wait, Baldwin knows?”

“He adores his nephew. After  _ Maman _ came to be with me, he came because he was worried when I wasn’t answering any emails or calls. He found out and he’s been trying his best to keep me and my son out of the ears of the Congregation. Until the covenant is repealed, his life is threatened. And so is mine and Matthew’s. As long as he doesn’t know, then at least I can protect him.” She answered, looking to Diana now. “You cannot tell Matthew, Diana. I don’t like keeping secrets. I’ve never had a secret from him until now.”

“He left you and you’re still protecting him.” Diana was confused by Rhiannon’s rational.

“I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.” Rhiannon quoted from her marriage vows to Matthew. “I made that vow, Diana. Matthew has been the only one I have loved for nearly two thousand years. I won’t turn him over to the Congregation for something he had no idea about. How was I supposed to know I’d have a living son after forty miscarriages?”

Diana saw the tears flowing freely from Rhiannon’s grey eyes. She walked over to the woman, hugging her gently. She felt horrible for what had happened, despite the fact that she had come later after Matthew had left her. 

“You couldn’t. Not even a great seer probably could have seen that.” Her answer made Rhiannon laugh a little as she hugged her sister back. “Why don’t we go get some hot chocolate? And get whatever Florence was wanting before we go back. That will give you time to not be so puffy and raise any questions.”

Rhiannon didn’t have a voice to say thank you, so she just squeezed Diana a little tighter before they both started out of the church together. It wasn’t long before the found a warm little corner in the bakery with two cups of hot chocolate. 

“Tell me about him.” Diana stated, wanting to hear about Matthew’s biological son.

“He’s name is Matthew Phillipe de Clermont. He was born on Lupercalia and will be six this next holiday.” Rhiannon smiled now that she was talking about happier things. “He looks just like Matthew, except he has my eyes. It’s a deadly combination. He has everyone that has ever met him wrapped around his finger, especially  _ Maman _ . I’ve never seen her love someone like she loves Matthew.”

“Does he like science like his father?” 

“Yes, but he has decided he wants to be a doctor like his ‘Uncle’ Marcus. He doesn’t know Matthew is his father so Marcus and I have agreed he’s uncle until otherwise told.” Rhiannon took a sip of her drink, looking out the window. “He’d love it here if I’d brought him. But I’m glad I didn’t. Explaining him to Matthew…. It would be nearly impossible.”

“And we don’t know who would show up.” Diana tried to comfort her as much as possible. “But won’t you miss Christmas if you’re here?”

“No. I told Baldwin I would leave on the eve. I promised Matt I’d be home to spend Yule with him.” She sighed, chin coming to rest in her hand. “He asked to meet Matthew for Yule… And I can’t bring myself to even attempt to do that.”

“Probably best to leave it. Or at least that would be my Aunt Sarah’s recommendation at the moment.” Her voice was thoughtful as she spoke to Rhiannon. “I think you and Matthew need to get to know one another again before bringing up the child you have together.”

“We’ll see,” Rhiannon answered, smiling at Diana. “Thank you for… Not judging. The coven thinks I shouldn’t even bother and  _ Maman _ just wants us to be one big happy family.”

“I’ll help you with Ysabeau. You worry about Matthew and how to figure out what is going on between the two of you. If nothing happens before eve, then go home and don’t think about it again. But I will be calling you to set up a visit so I can meet my nephew.”

“Please do. You’ll love the coven. When they’re not being judging, they’re the best group of women I could ever be thankful for.” Rhiannon smiled as one of the cashiers brought over a wrapped box. “And now we can make our way back to the house.”

The two walked arm and arm, blonde heads talking quietly as they did. Matthew could see them from the study in his tower as they came back into the courtyard. It was easier to hear them once they’d entered the house.

“And then, Baldwin decided that despite everyone else’s wishes, I deserved a horse big enough that I would be unlikely to fall off if I rode side-saddle.”

“Thus Balthasar.”

“Thus Balthasar. I’d always had a large war horse like him, Nightwind being one of the first.” Rhiannon answered, “But Balthasar is most definitely my boy. He doesn’t obey anyone but me, not even Matthew could tame him and he’s had a way with horses for centuries.”

“Did I hear my name?” Baldwin stepped out of Phillipe’s old office, smiling at his sisters. “We thought the two of you would miss dinner with how long you were gone.  _ Maman _ expects formal tonight.”

“No, just visiting at the chocolate shop.” Rhiannon answered as she hung her cape. “I’ll head to my room and make myself more presentable.”

“I suppose I’ll go change as well.” Diana smiled following Rhiannon down the hall. “If you need some help….”

“Most likely with my hair. Usually Florence tames it, but I doubt even a spell would work after it’s been in the top knot I’ve had it in.”

“I’ll come after I’ve gotten ready then.” Diana disappeared up one of the staircases to her and Nathaniel’s room, leaving her with Baldwin.

“You look lighter.” He smiled, looking at his sister. “I guess Diana was good for the family.”

“She is. And finally I have another witch in the family.” She returned her brother’s smile as he walked over, kissing her forehead. “Careful, Baldwin. People will think you’re going soft.”

“We can blame that on you in this case.” He moved back into Phillipe’s office, a sign for her that he was done with her for now. Sometimes she swore he took on too much, but that had been their father’s wishes.

She disappeared into her room, quietly thumbing through the little of her modern wardrobe she’d left at Sep-Tours. With her hardly being there, it had truly been updated in the last year or so. So she would just have to suffer with whatever was there. The knock at the door barely registered until she heard the door open.

“Need help?” Diana asked, looking to the woman as she stood in front of her closet. 

“I haven’t been here really. So I have no clothing really.” Rhiannon answered, not turning to look at the woman. “I usually send things that I don’t wear often in Scotland here and  _ Maman _ handles putting it up here. But I haven’t sent anything recently.”

Diana joined her, pulling out a black pantsuit that even Rhiannon had forgotten about and offering it to her. When had she last worn that? A conference that Matthew was attending? Or when he was receiving some honor? She took it from Diana and considered it.

“It’s a plunging neck.”

“All the more to get Matthew’s attention.” Diana smiled, going to what she presumed was Rhiannon’s jewelry box. “I’m not meddling but I’m going to help you get him out of his own head. That’s his problem so we’ll do something he doesn’t anticipate.”

“Me dressing like a harlot?” Rhiannon asked, sitting on the bed as she watched Diana go through her jewelry. 

“I doubt even Ysabeau would call you that,” Diana said as she found short and simple necklace. “Get dressed and I’ll help with your hair.”

Rhiannon didn’t argue, knowing that Diana was being far kinder than she felt that she deserved. Diana had shut the door behind her so she just started changing quickly, thankful she’d put on her darker set of underwear. She pulled the suit up, checking herself in the mirror. It had been a while since she’d seen her body in something this form fitting. For centuries, her body had been made for battle and she wore the scars to prove it. Now, it was soft in places it hadn’t been, and she’d still yet to fully lose the last bit of weight from her pregnancy.

“I love a good pantsuit but even  _ I  _ couldn’t pull that one off.” Diana smiled as she walked over and helped Rhiannon put the necklace on. “Now to figure out how to do your hair.”

“I believe a good bun with a french pin might just be what the doctor ordered,” Ysabeau said from the door, startling them both.

“ _ Maman _ , please knock next time. I know this is your home… but even sometimes I miss hearing you at the door.” Rhiannon sighed, looking at the woman. That’s when she noticed the box Ysabeau held. “What is that?”

“Your father gave me this our first Christmas you were with us. You loved to pull hair if it was within your grasp and I had a hard time keeping you away from mine.” Ysabeau opened it, revealing the ornate french pin in the box. The part that would be visible held roses and chrysanthemums encrusted with rubies, topaz, and citrine. “I had planned to give it to you when you and Matthew properly married in the church, but it appears I won’t have that wish.”

“It’s beautiful,  _ Maman _ .” She smiled, as Ysabeau sat the box down on the nearby dresser. Rhiannon didn’t pause to ask what she was doing as the woman gently turned her until she had her back to her. Slowly, Ysabeau’s experienced hands wrapped Rhiannon’s long hair up into a proper bun before slipping the pin carefully through the layers of the bun.

“There.  _ Magnifique _ .” Ysabeau smiled, looking at Rhiannon over her shoulder in the mirror. “Beautiful as ever, my dear. Now come, Marthe will be upset if we let her hard work go to waste.”

The three of them headed down the hall where it appeared the men of the family were waiting for them. 

“I understand we prefer formal dinners in this family, but you could have all waited at the table just as well as in the hall.” Rhiannon commented, no love for pomp and circumstance. It had been something she’d detested when Matthew and she had been in England when Henry VIII was king, and she still detested it now. 

“We actually just finished helping Marthe set the table.” Baldwin answered, offering his arm to his sister. “But if you’d prefer we go ahead and take our seats….”

Rhiannon playfully slap his arm, though it wouldn’t have hurt him anyway. Diana was surprised when she saw the man genuinely smile at the blonde, walking with her into the dinning room. Matthew, on the other hand, wasn’t even surprised by the smile. What had surprised him was the outfit she wore and the necklace that matched so perfectly with Ysabeau’s hair pin. The topaz stone pendant had been a gift from Henry to Matthew for his services when they had been there. And he had then gifted it to Rhiannon, something Henry had shockingly not seen as an offense when he’d seen it hanging from Rhiannon’s neck her next time at court.

Ysabeau cleared her throat as she stood next to Matthew, the two of them alone in the hall. It pulled Matthew from his thoughts, looking down to see his mother there next to him. 

“My apologi…”

“Don’t even start with that, Matthew.” Ysabeau knew her son well enough by now. “She looks beautiful, doesn’t she?”

“Yes,” he agreed, looking at her from their spot in the hall. Two seats were still open next to her. 

“Matthew, she won’t set you on fire.” Her words echoed in his head for a moment. “She still loves you. Some people in this family take their wedding vows to heart.” 

Matthew was at a loss for words. He’d taken at least two other lovers during their time apart in the past, but Rhiannon had stayed faithful, waiting patiently for him to return to her. Once Phillipe was gone, he’d taken her to Scotland to help her move past the pain. But even in his leaving her now, her vows had kept her from seeking comfort in anyone besides her family.

The two finally joined the rest of the family, Ysabeau taking the seat next to Diana, which left the only seat available to him next to Rhiannon. She looked up at him, her grey blue eyes locking him in as they always had. It was a silent wish for him to sit, to let them get this dinner over. Pomp and circumstance in deed. Dinner ended on a much better note than lunch had that day, leading into the evening spent around the fire. Rhiannon had already kicked her heels off, much to Ysabeau’s unhappiness, and had tucked herself into a corner on the couch. 

“No music?” Marcus asked, a little surprised that no one had taken to putting a record on just yet. 

“Marcus, not tonight,” Rhiannon sighed, hand still clutching her wine glass. 

“Oh come on. When have you ever turned down a dance?” He asked, stepping behind her on the couch. “I’m sure we can scrounge up one of my old jazz records. Come on, mum.”

“Jazz was never my strongest, Marcus,” Rhiannon answered as she looked up at him. 

“Could have fooled me.” He commented as Baldwin put on a record. “What’s that one?”

“Your mother has select taste when it comes to dancing.” He answered his nephew as he cranked the player. The notes of Dean Martin’s “Sway” came from the machine as he stepped over to his sister. “ _ Devons-nous danser, ma soeur _ ?”

“ _ Òc, _ ” she answered, unable to turn Baldwin down as she placed her hand in his.

Baldwin led her across the floor, the dance coming easily to the two of them. Matthew watched, biting back the growl that wanted to let loose as the two spun across the floor. Rhiannon moved with her eyes closed, feet matching Baldwin’s steps perfectly as the music continued. But for her it was over all too soon. 

“Thank you, Baldwin,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done that.” 

“You two dance beautifully together.” Diana smiled as Rhiannon came back to sit next to her on the couch. 

“You should see her and Matthew. They don’t dance, they float.” Ysabeau spoke looking at the two of them.

“ _ Maman _ ,” their voices echoed one another, looking to the woman. 

“I don’t care if the two of you aren’t speaking, it’s not a lie. The two of you have always danced so beautifully together.” Ysabeau stared at both of them, waiting for either to argue with her. 

“Whatever you say, mother,” Rhiannon swiftly took a sip from her glass as she eyed Matthew from the corner of her eye. He moved the needle of the player to another song, cranking the handle. He stepped over to her now, offering his hand. 

“She won’t stop until we please her.” And she knew he was right. Another of Dean Martin’s songs came loud as his voice crooned the lyrics to “Volare” as she took his hand. 

This was much different than Rhiannon and Baldwin had been as she looked up at him, her eyes focused only on him as they moved across the floor. With every twist and turn, Rhiannon’s half smiling mouth slowly began to turn up into one of genuine happiness. Matthew became distracted by the smile and the two tripped over one another’s feet, electing a laugh from Rhiannon’s lips.

Diana seeing that the two were having a moment together, gently nodded her head towards the door. Everyone quietly stepped from the room, the two still so wrapped up that when the song ended that they didn’t realize they were alone. 

“ _ Ma petite sorcière _ ,” Matthew whispered, still holding her close as the music died. “ _ Je suis vraiment désolé. _ ”

“Matthew,” her forehead was pressed to his right shoulder as he still held her. He pulled away, his hand coming up to raise her chin. As if time had stopped in that exact moment, their lips met in the first kiss they had shared in six years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW! This is moving fast. But there’s a point to everything.
> 
> In my work these two have together for a long while. There was no real reason behind Matthew leaving her other than his fear that something bad would happen to her because the Congregation is now filled with psychos - except Baldwin and Agatha. There is no telling what they would do despite the fact that Rhiannon is immortal.   
> So yes, this is moving progressively fast for two people to be hurt by one another. BUT THERE’S A PLOT POINT COMING! I promise that.
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  1\. Pére - Father  
> 2.Devons-nous danser, ma soeur? - Shall we dance, sister?  
> 3\. Ma petite sorcière - My little witch  
> 4\. Je suis vraiment désolé. - I am so sorry.


	5. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the cliff hanger from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a flip between being in love and being angry and back to being in love with one another. They’ve had centuries together and this is not easy for Rhiannon to process because she doesn’t feel on the same level as Matthew and the rest of the family.
> 
> And just so you know that I decided to make a tumblr blog dedicated to Rhiannon as an OC. It could be used for role playing but I doubt anyone is interested. However, for things that might relate as far as who she is and tiny more tidbits not found here in the story, they are there. You can find her [here](https://rhiannondeclermont.tumblr.com/). FYI, her face claim is Natalie Dormer. I wanted to stick with what appears to be Matthew’s type. Plus the woman puts off major goddess energy as well as looks killer in period clothing.

**Chapter IV**

**Never Let Me Go**

Six years of want flooded both of them with that kiss. They clung to one another, reminding them of how well they fit together like puzzle pieces. It felt almost primal as the two held one another, Matthew’s hands traveling down her body as their lips continued their fight for dominance. Finally her lungs cried for air, Rhiannon breaking their kiss with a gasp. A small thought of how Phillipe would inform them that it was inappropriate to act on their impulses even if they were a married couple if he were there flitted through her mind as Matthew’s mouth trailed further south. She felt the familiar scrape of his teeth against her skin, her head falling to the left to let him do as he saw fit. 

There was a part of her screaming to stop this, to ask him why now? Why hadn’t he just stayed six years prior? But all that kept washing away as Matthew’s lips found hers again, their bodies melting into each other’s. Just as suddenly as the want had rushed over them, Matthew pulled away leaving her colder than when she’d been pressed against him. She felt as if she were empty, as if he had taken exactly what he needed from her in that moment and left her bare. But he had her in his arms again after a few moments, this time her body swept up for him to carry her. 

At first she feared he would take her to the tower. She hadn’t set foot in it since he’d taken Diana there, not even to retrieve her own things. Marthe had done so to keep everything fair. But he quickly turned down the hall where Ysabeau had placed her upon her arrival, gently kicking the door shut behind them when he’d finally entered the room. He noticed a bowl resting on the dresser, eyes looking down to her. He knew herbs, knew the spell. She’d created it after the original castle in Scotland had been completed to give them privacy. 

He set her on her feet, wanting to ask why she had needed it before but she quickly started in on the casting. The spell came muttered softly under her breath and the room held that familiar tightness that it created. No one would bother them or hear them with it at its full strength. She turned to him now, her skin flushed from the rush in the salon. Her lips were swollen, and he felt as if he had bruised them. 

“Please, Matthew,” Rhiannon needed this more than she could vocalize. If he still loved her, then this would prove it to her. That she hadn’t been the reason he left. 

“ _ Ma petite sorcière _ ,” Matthew spoke closing the distance between them. 

He cupped her face softly, kissing her slow this time. There was no need to rush this. Six years of longing had taught him that. Her hands met his for a moment before making work of the buttons on his shirt. Why did he always insist on the infernal button ups? She was starting to miss the centuries when the shirt didn’t require anything but to be tucked under jackets. He could tell her anger at the shirt as he pulled away, quickly unbuttoning the cuffs and removing the offending piece of clothing.

Softly, almost too softly, her fingers trailed over every scar that marred his torso. His body held to the trauma while hers had already processed most of her scars. There were still some they shared, that ran deep into both their skin. Others had healed and disappeared from her body while they remained on his own. There were a few news ones, most recent from the entanglement with Benjamin. He was grateful she’d missed that for she had been part of the reason Benjamin had been changed. But Ysabeau had dealt that blow to her instead of him. Another thing that he had to regret. 

When she’d finished her mapping of his scars, Matthew focused on making the playing field even as his hands slid to her pantsuit. He slid the shoulders off, watching as the black fabric slid to the floor to leave her in her underwear. The topaz stone was catching the little light in the room from the lamp she’d left on earlier in the evening. There was no need for words as her hands set to work on the belt he wore, their mouths busily working against the others. When she finally had the belt undone, their hands met in an effort to get his pants to the floor faster. Once they were both wearing near nothing, Matthew lifted her up with one arm and carried her the short distance to the bed.

Bed under her back, her body relaxed as her eyes closed and Matthew’s hands slowly made their way over her curves. Soon his mouth was on her skin, goosebumps rising in the wake of the trail of kisses. She had missed this, the energy that ran between the two of them so easily. It wasn’t long before he’d yanked her underwear off, mouth on her soaked heat. The soft moans that she let out only cheering him on towards his goal. Six years apart and he was  _ not  _ going to let this go by fast. He wanted to remember the way she cried out for him, committing it to a solid memory so that if she never wanted to see him again that he could live on it. 

Her hands found their way into his hair, tugging in an effort to pull him up to her again. So much for taking it slow on his part. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he dared not try to pull away. Her lips found his, hands still buried in his hair. Still trying his best to drag this out, Matthew slid into her awaiting warmth slowly. Their moans came together, bodies fitting together perfectly. Her hips shifted, a poor attempt to force him into movement - any movement - that would cause the delicious friction they both craved. 

Rhiannon’s bottom lip slid between her teeth when he finally did move, eyes shut to relish the feeling. If this were to be the last time, then she’d take it and hide it inside of her so that she could pull it out and remember. She still clung to him, their bodies following a rhythm that they knew so well that even centuries could not easily bring. It was unique to them, searching for where one began and the other ended. Matthew paused for barely a second, moving them until she was on top. Their bodies still moved together easily, finding their end with this new position. 

She collapsed on his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Her body shivered, but not because of the coolness of his skin. Rhiannon sighed in his embrace, the tension her body had pent up for the past six years slipping from her. Matthew pulled the hair pin from her hair, allowing the waves of snow blonde hair to fall. The room was silent, the magic of the spell pulsing around them as her eyes fluttered shut.

When she woke up, she was resting in the bed alone. She sat up, wondering if she’d dreamed the whole encounter but she was still naked in her bed and the topaz stone hanging from her neck. She would have never slept that way since their son had started sleeping in bed with her. He stepped from the bathroom, looking to her now as she sat up in bed.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, keeping his distance as he stood at the door.

“How long was I out?” She returned, knowing that her phone was tucked away in a drawer. Her internal clock was still used to the early morning wakeups with Baldwin that she never needed an alarm.

“Only a half hour.” He answered, feet barely making a sound as he came to sit on the bed. “You’ve been running yourself in circles while you’ve been here. You should…”

“I’m not a child, Matthew.” She shook her head, pulling the sheet tighter around herself. They’d managed to somehow dislodge them from the bed, the sheet coming with her as she got up and made for her dresser. 

“And I’ve seen you naked enough times to make that sheet unneeded.”

“You  **_left_ ** me!” She nearly screamed, turning on him now. Slowly the air in the room went still, waiting for her command. “You don’t have the right to look at me like that after sex.”

He sat still, eyes watching her until he heard her heartbeat return to normal. It was safe now as the air did the same.

“You’re right,” he finally managed as he watched her, hands wanting to pull the sheet from her body. And then he was there beside her, not remembering moving to stand next to her. His fingers slowly found the clasp of the necklace, taking it off and setting it on the dresser. “But we can talk about that in the morning.”

“No… We should have talked about it this morning.” She was a coward when it came to him and only him. But she’d sworn to protect him. “But we were interrupted.”

“I think they fear we’ll kill one another in a fight.” Matthew continued, his hands slowly flowing along her collar bone before trailing down her back to trace the scar-tissue brand there.

“No. They think I’ll kill you and not think twice about it.” And she could if she were angry enough. She’d almost done it to Baldwin when she’d been thirteen if it hadn’t been for Hugh. She wanted to ignore his touch, make him leave. But oh how she wanted him.

“After all the pain I’ve caused… Death would be more than enough of a sentence.” Matthew traced the petals of the rose before he moved onto the runes inside of it. She turned, grasping the hand that had traced the pattern on her back.

“Don’t… Don’t you ever say that again.” She knew that her squeezing his hand would do very little, but she did try to make it painful if at all possible. “I don’t care if I ever have you as mine again, but I do  **_not_ ** want to live in a world that you are not in, Matthew.”

He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until she turned on him. One arm wrapped around her, pulling her so that the sheet was sandwiched between them while the hand she held became entrapped between them. 

“I will never say it again,  _ ma petite sorcière _ ,” Matthew promised as he brought the hand she held to his lips. He kissed her knuckles before they found their way back to the bed, the sheet falling forgotten to the floor. She lay pressed between the mattress and him, her heart thundering in her own ears. He took this time now, kissing down her jaw and neck. He’d do what he’d originally planned to when they’d first gone to her room.

Rhiannon sighed, fingers running through his hair as he made his way down her body. She felt him hesitate over that familiar spot, her heart rate flying. Then that familiar pain followed by the rush that was him feeding from her heart vein. She gasped, fingers tightening in his hair. She showed him what she wished, making sure that she focused on keeping him from seeing Matt. When he’d finished, he healed the bite mark before moving further south.

“Matthew,” he paused at the sound of his name from her lips. He looked up, eyes locked onto her face. Still watching, he slowly kissed upon the plains of her stomach before finding his prize. Her back arched from the bed, her body shaking as the pleasure rolled through her. “Fuck.. Matthew.”

He backed away, letting her have a moment to collect herself. He wanted to take his time, to enjoy the sounds she made when he did this. His hands slowly moved up her thighs, cold against the warm flesh from her arousal. When her breath evened out, Matthew began his work again, watching her come to the edge again and allowing her to fall this time. Her scream was quiet, despite the privacy spell she’d cast, and he appeared to be pouting to her eyes at least.

“I think we can do better than that.” He commented, his mouth moving to the inside of her right thigh. Her skin felt so sensitive as he moved, watching as he did the same to the left before he came back up her body. 

“Matthew, please… I can’t.” She barely gasped out, watching him. Then he was pressed above her, his weight comforting and confining all at the same time. 

“Take your time… We have all night.” Matthew whispered to her before his lips claimed hers. “ _ Je suis ici _ .”

Her hands slowly moved, resting on the back of his neck as he hovered above her. Why had he been so stupid to have left her? To think that they weren’t made for one another when he had found Diana? Her grey eyes still held the hurt, looking up at him as he held her. 

“For how long?” came the dread words he had hoped she would never utter. “How long are you here, Matthew? Because I can’t… I can’t do this.”

“I’m here for as long as you’ll have me, Rhiannon.” He answered, brushing her hair back. “And I’ll leave the moment you ask me to.”

Her grey eyes watched him, thoughts unable to form into a sentence as he held her. It wasn’t long before Matthew moved the two of them back to the center of the bed, his arms still wrapped around her when she’d settled into his side. His hands were about to drift when she yawned, heartbeat slowing even more.

“Go to sleep,  _ ma féroce sorcière _ ,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

“We really need to talk about all of this.” She managed before another yawn slipped from her lips.

“We will. Once you’ve slept and away from this house.” Matthew slid a finger under her chin, raising it so that he was looking into her eyes. “I promise.”

She offered a small smile before allowing the sleep her body had been requesting for hours to overtake her. Matthew tucked them both under the quilts, truly resting for the first time in six years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being short. But I tried to make it equal parts sweet but also fury because... RHIANNON IS A FREAKING HELLCAT. 
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  1\. Ma petite sorcière - My Little Witch  
> 2\. Je suis ici. - I am here.  
> 3\. Ma féroce sorcière - My fierce witch


	6. In The Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the night before, Matthew and Rhiannon finally have that little talk. Meanwhile in Scotland, things aren't going as smoothly with the coven's leader being gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we haven't heard from Matt and Fernando for a bit. So I wanted to toss them in with a little drama that will spark the reasoning for what happens in the next chapter as well as some rough memories that are going to come up.

**Chapter V**

**In The Morning Light**

Diana had dared to stick her head out of the nearby room they’d all gone to, watching as Matthew and Rhiannon disappeared down the hall. She felt a little guilty, knowing the secret that Rhiannon was keeping from him. But she also knew that this might be the only way to get them in the same room alone to even get them to talk. 

“ _ Maman _ , you are an evil genius,” Baldwin said as Diana stepped back in. 

“I had nothing to do with it.” Ysabeau denied, a small smile playing in her eyes despite her face being almost stone. “The two of them have been that way with each other for centuries. Give them the right atmosphere and their bodies will do the rest for them.”

“Now let’s just hope they actually manage to have a conversation afterwards.” Diana added, looking around the group. “I say we give them their space and act as if nothing happened tonight. It was a normal family dinner.”

“The two of them are going to realize that we left them alone. Or at least Matthew will.” Baldwin shook his head. “And I doubt they’ll talk. This has been mounting for six years. When Matthew tried to reach out to her with a letter, she’d sent it back without even opening it.”

“Do you know it was her? Or was it someone who is part of her coven that  _ doesn’t _ want her back with Matthew?” The question came from Marcus. “I know my mother, Baldwin. She loves Matthew. She asked after him every time I was there. She wouldn’t have sent that letter back without at least opening it. She may not have mailed a letter but she would have sent him something by me at least.”

“So should we start telling her she needs to stay here until we figure it out?” Baldwin stared at Marcus. “She won’t listen.”

“No, but I think Fernando should stay there with her. It’s eyes and ears in that house to make sure no one is using her for their own gain.” Marcus answered, sitting back in the chair he’d claimed. “Or send me. Fernando is already there most of the time. It’d be less suspicious if he just decided to stay.”

“You really think someone could be using her, Marcus?” Diana asked, worried now.

“It wouldn’t be the first time. Gerbert tried before. It took Phillipe years to mend that because she burned the inside of his castle. He has a sick obsession with witches, even took one as his consort before the covenant was ever created.” Baldwin answered for him. “He nearly killed her for what she did. Even with control over her magic, she still can lose control if put in enough distress.”

“What did he do to her?”

“For once, that is her story to tell, Diana. Even I wouldn’t…. I can still remember how fragile she looked and she has never looked that way. Being raised in a family of vampires… Father made sure that she would be able to hold her own against any of us.” The pain of seeing her was written all over Baldwin’s face. “And she could… Until Gerbert. After that, she started spending more time away from all of us. Whatever he did to her besides what she told us… It frightened her.”

Diana was a little surprised. So it wasn’t just Satu that had a thing about torturing witches. Ysabeau was a different story after the witches had had a hand in torturing Phillipe. But to just torture for the sake of it… She couldn’t understand it. 

“So Fernando will stay with her. And we’ll make sure that everything doesn’t go south.” Marcus was standing now, taking Phoebe by the hand. “Mum’s spelled the room by now or we’d hear them. So I think we’re going to take their example and head to bed.”

“Marcus,” Phoebe gasped, and he shook his head. 

“That is not what I meant,” he said pulling Phoebe to him as he led them down the hall. 

“Could have fooled me,” Gallowglass muttered as he brushed past the rest of them and started for his own room.

Diana stood alone with Ysabeau as Nathaniel and Baldwin made their way down the hall to Phillipe’s old office.

“They’ve been through fire together, haven’t they?” She asked, looking to Ysabeau.

“A fire no couple should ever have to face.” Ysabeau answered, gently squeezing Diana’s shoulder. “But they have survived.”

“But to what end?” Neither of them had the answer as they finally parted for the night. 

The next morning, Rhiannon felt the warmth of the sun on her skin, but also the distracting cold of the vampire lying next to her. She was almost surprised to find Matthew still lying in bed next to her. She willed herself to stay asleep, to not wake up and let the night before fade, but it was not meant to be. Thankfully she’d been able to somehow keep the knowledge of his son from him when he’d fed from her heart vein.

“Wake up, love,” Matthew whispered, kissing her shoulder before his teeth nipped at her skin. “The sun is up.”

“Does that mean we have to be?” She asked, turning to rest on her back so that she could look up at him. Her fingers gently brushed over his cheek, grey eyes staring. “Can we not stay in bed?”

“ _ Maman _ will not approve.” Matthew leaned down, kissing her. “And I believe we need to talk.”

“Of course,” came her soft answer, fearing what the conversation would reveal. 

“We’ll go for a ride and talk away from prying ears.” 

“Okay.” 

The one word answer worried Matthew, knowing that the last time she had done so had been centuries ago, after Gerbert had had her tortured and God only knows what else.

“Get dressed and I’ll meet you in the stables.” He smiled kissing her forehead. Matthew collected his clothes, slipping his pants on before leaving her alone in the room. 

Rhiannon laid staring up at the ceiling, wondering how this was going to go. There were only two ways she could see it: either they got back together and she told him about their son or he wanted nothing to do with her. She finally pulled herself from bed, slipping into a pair of old jeans and a pair of boots. Formal riding attire would have to wait if she wanted to be comfortable during this conversation. The sweater she pulled on would keep away the cold for the most part, but she doubted it would keep Matthew happy if the conversation ran long.

When she arrived at the stables, Matthew already had Balthasar saddled. She quietly double checked his saddle, waiting for Matthew to finish with Rakasa. Once he had, she slipped easily up onto the large warhorse’s back, heading out first. As if sensing his mistress’ distress, Balthasar took off in a trot, almost prancing until Matthew caught up with them. Once he had, the black war horse bolted for the hill, earning him a laugh from Rhiannon as Matthew took off to catch up with them. When they finally stopped, they were near the temple of the Goddess, Phillipe having kept the temple in perfect repair when he’d been alive. Even now, Baldwin saw to the maintenance it required - if any were needed.

“You shouldn’t let him do that.” Matthew chidded, smile playing at his lips as he looked to her. “He could have thrown you.”

“He would do no such thing.” Rhiannon answered, patting the large horse on the neck. “You know better, don’t you? Baldwin would sell you if you did.”

The horse knickered, turning to eye Matthew. It still amazed even Matthew how good she was with animals. She slowly slid from the saddle, leaving Balthasar to graze freely. Matthew did the same with Rakasa, following her towards the temple. Her steps stopped outside of it, looking into the entrance with hesitation.

“Why did you leave six years ago?” She asked after a moment, unable to look at him. “And it better be a good reason, or so help me, Matthew, I will end you right here with witchfire.”

“There’s no good reason for me to have left you like that,” he answered, standing at the opposite side of the entrance from her. “I left because I was scared. I’ve put you through so much in our nearly two thousand years together, Rhiannon. You deserved to have someone who could… Give you children and wouldn’t forget his vows because he craved some human, some warmblood that thought they knew what loving a vampire was.”

“Matthew, have I ever faulted you for those things? Yes, it hurt. I never told you otherwise, but I understood that there are some things that I could never help. The blood rage, the miscarriages… I let you grieve in your own way. But you… You  **_left_ ** me. And not just like all the other times. At least then you told me that you were leaving. You left me in  **_our_ ** home, in  **_our_ ** bed.” Rhiannon looked to him now. “I swore myself to you. I wanted no one else, and I still don’t. You are my beginning, middle, and end. There hasn’t been nor will there ever be another one for me but you.”

“I was wrong to leave you,” Matthew wouldn’t apologize. He couldn’t. He had been stupid and reckless leaving her. “I did it, and there’s no reason for it. I shouldn’t even ask you to take me back or give me another chance. I begged you in my letter.. And I shouldn’t have…”

“What letter, Matthew?” Rhiannon asked, her anger draining at the words. “I never received a letter.”

“I sent you a letter last year. It wasn’t opened and had a return to sender stamp on it.” Matthew pulled it from his jacket now.

“I’ve never seen it.” She stared at it, almost afraid to touch it. “That never got to me, Matthew.”

He held it out to her, some weird peace offering between them. She took it, finger sliding under the wax seal that was his with ease. The letter itself was composed of at least six pages front and back. But the most important words to her were at the end in Matthew’s elegant script:  _ I want to come home _ .

“Matthew, we can’t just pick up where we left off.” Rhiannon admitted, still looking at the letter. “I’m a different person.”

“You have been since Gerbert took you. I’ve never lied to myself about that.” Matthew approached her slowly, watching for anything that might make her jump. “I know that we can’t have what we had before I walked away. But I want to try again. I’m willing to follow whatever rules you want to lay down, Rhiannon.”

“Matthew… I wouldn’t even know where to start.” She was hesitating, but isn’t this what she had wanted?

“Then we go back to the beginning. How I courted you before I asked to marry you.” Matthew took the letter, tucking it back in his jacket. “Please, Rhiannon.”

“I can’t leave, Scotland.” She answered, eyes downcast. “I have to stay there, Matthew.”

“We’ve made that arrangement work before.” He tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye. “Just say yes. I’ll take care of everything else.”

“Are you sure, Matthew?” She asked, knowing that she had to say it now. “It won’t be like before. I’ll expect much more. I  _ will _ hold you to our vows. If you can’t, then it’s over.”

“I swore myself to you, Rhiannon, and only you.” Matthew answered, kissing her softly. “I swear, if I ever break my vow to you again, that I will let you burn me on a pyre with your witchfire.”

“Careful, now…  _ Maman _ won’t be happy to hear you say that.” She smiled a little now, enjoying the feel of his arms around her again now that she wasn’t so angry with him. “I don’t think we should repeat last night though.”

“Back to bundling.” He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever complained of that… Or heard you complain about it.”

“I’m fine with that.” She answered, breathing deeply as he held her. “Bundling it is.”

“I suppose it would be too much to request you to move back into the tower.” Matthew half joked, as she shifted in his arms. When he looked down, her face said it all. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“So you  _ do _ remember what that look means. I was worried you’d forgotten.” She pulled away, his hand catching hers as she did. “I think we can find a quiet place to bundle out here.”

“In the cold with a vampire?” He asked, looking at her. “I’m already not happy you’re not in a thicker sweater.”

“Then maybe the loft in the stable. Much warmer considering.” She suggested, tugging him back to where the horses were. “We used to have to get creative in the old days too.”

“Creative? I remember making excuses to leave a war just to find time to be with you.” Matthew smiled, pulling her back to him. “And that was even after we were married.”

“Father never was happy that I pulled you away from more ‘important’ things.” Her voice reflected the same irritation that it had when Phillipe had first uttered the words.

“Your presence in Carthage was more than welcomed.” He kissed her deeply, moving until her back was against the rock opening of the temple and her legs wrapped around his waist. “And I don’t recall it being unwelcomed in Jerusalem either.” 

“Not for you at least.” She answered, arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers slowly laced at the crown of his head. “Father on the other hand….”

Matthew quieted her with another kiss, wanting her to stop talking for just a moment. Her soft whimpers only served to egg him on until he finally pulled away.

“We should get back before they think we’ve killed one another.” It was the last thing he wanted in that moment, to go back and have to deal with everyone. But he also knew he was more than right. She sighed, head resting against the stone behind her head. 

“You’re right… Besides,  _ maman _ will be excited that we’re at least on speaking terms and considering anything near getting back together.” Matthew let her down on her feet, the two making their way back to the horses hand in hand. He waited until she was on Balthazar before slipping back onto Rakasa.

The two made their way back to the house more leisurely this time, leaving Georges to tend to the two horses before going inside. They held hands, not really thinking as they made their way into the salon to find everyone waiting on them. 

“I win the bet.” Eric quickly looked from the two to Baldwin.

“I believe the bet was if they were going to move back in together.”

“Oh come on, they’re holding hands. We all know what happened last night….”

“Eric,” Rhiannon’s soft growl quickly made her brother freeze. “I thought we all agreed not to bet on each other’s love lives unless it was Baldwin and Eva.”

“When did I become the exception to the rule?” Baldwin asked looking at his sister. 

“When Eva moved stateside to get away from you.” Rhiannon answered, smiling as she and Matthew moved to the empty spots next to Ysabeau. “And we’re not moving back in with one another just yet.”

“Pay up.” Baldwin held his hand out and Gallowglass reluctantly slid a cad of cash into his waiting hand. 

Rhiannon smiled, resting her head on Matthew’s shoulder as everyone started talking about so many other things. It only started to make her regret not bringing Matt and telling Matthew about his son, but his safety was the most important thing to her in the world. 

Meanwhile in Scotland, Fernando and Matt were out riding on Nadia - Rhiannon’s horse - when Fernando brought the horse to a halt. Matt was used to vampires being in the family so their sudden mood changes rarely affected him. At least not until he looked up and saw why his uncle had paused the horse. 

“Uncle…”

“Quiet.” Fernando slid from the back of the horse, leaving Matt on the saddle alone. “Stay there.”

The dead stag was thankfully no the white one that roamed the lands of the house, but it was dead all the same with a deep red rose bush wrapping around it. Though the de Clermont’s were usually represented by a serpent or a crescent moon, Matthew had taken the stag as one of his family’s symbols. The rose was Rhiannon’s for her branch of the de Clermonts, something very few knew.

“Matt, we’re going back to the house.” Fernando was back on Nadia’s back without hesitation, holding the boy to him as he urged the horse faster back to the house.

“What’s wrong, Uncle Fernando?” The little boy asked as they made their way into the house. 

“Nothing,” Fernando answered as he spied Aurelia. “Aurelia, would you mind looking after our young master? I need to speak with Florence.”

“Of course,” Aurelia answered, looking to her nephew. “Is everything…”

“I need to speak with Florence first.” Fernando repeated, knowing that that was just the first of many messages that would most likely be sent. Someone knew of Matt’s bloodline. 

“She’s in the stillroom.” Aurelia answered, picking Matt up. “Come on, Matt. Let’s go to the garden.”

“No. He doesn’t leave the house.” Fernando looked to her, eyes betraying his worry. 

“Then we’ll go to the library.” Aurelia answered before the two quickly disappeared. 

Fernando went directly to the stillroom, shutting the door behind him as he spied Florence at the coven’s grimoire. He knocked at the closed door, not wanting to scare her by speaking.

“Yes, Fernando?”

“We have a problem.” He answered, drawing her attention from the book as she looked at him. 

“Is is Matthew? Is he hurt?” Florence shut the book, walking over to him.

“He’s fine. We just got back from riding.” Fernando moved to sit down at the table. “There was a dead stag on the edge of the property where we were riding. It was entangled in a rose bush.”

“Have you called Rhiannon?”

“I don’t want to trouble her with it just yet. It could be nothing.”

“And it could be everything,” Florence answered, picking up her phone.

“Who are you calling?”

“Baldwin. He’ll keep Rhiannon informed, and he’ll have some idea as to who it was who left it.” Florence answered as she dialed the familiar number. 

Baldwin felt his phone go off in his pocket, surprised as he’d told everyone who worked for him - including the congregation members - that he wouldn’t be answering his phone while at Sept-Tours for Christmas. He pulled the phone out to see Florence’s name flashing across the screen. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to take this.” He said apologizing in his own way as he quickly made his way out of the house and as far away as he could manage before the call went to voicemail. “Yes, Florence?”

“Took you long enough.” She answered, quickly putting it on speaker. “Fernando’s here with me.”

“What’s wrong? The two of you wouldn’t be calling me if something wasn’t wrong.” He answered, hoping nothing had really happened. “If I have to tell my sister that my nephew has broken something…”

“Someone left a threat on the property.” Fernando answered, voice strained. “A dead stag entangled in a rose bush.” 

“Fuck,” Baldwin let the curse word slip, eyes looking to the sky. “What do you need from me?”

“Let Rhiannon know. But we’ve got Matt here in the house. I’ll text Marcus and have him send some of the knights so that we can keep a good watch over him. He’s fine for now, but someone knows, Baldwin.”

“We knew they would find out eventually. We couldn’t exactly fool ourselves into a false sense that they wouldn’t.” Florence commented, before the line went silent.

“I’ll let Rhiannon know. Fernando, keep me posted if you need anything before Rhiannon gets home.”

“Don’t let her come home early, she needs to be there. We’ll keep you posted if anything changes.” And with that the line went dead. 

“I don’t know what sick joke this is, Phillipe… But give me strength to make sure I don’t rip our family apart,” Baldwin looked at the sky, hoping someone - if not his father - had heard him. 

When he got back to the house, Rhiannon had drifted out to the garden and that is where he found her quietly collecting some of the herbs. She knew he was there, but he waited for her to acknowledge his presence. In most cases, this was not how he would react. But after her nearly killing him with witchfire when she was thirteen, he’d been more careful about invading her quiet time. 

“I already have the privacy spell going.” She commented without looking up. 

“It was Florence.” He watched her carefully, seeing her pause for barely a moment. “Matt’s fine. However, Fernando and he were out riding and they came upon a stag on the edge of the property. It was dead and entangled in a rose bush. Fernando is going to ask Marcus to send some of the knights over to help him keep an eye out until you get home.”

“I thought that’s who was calling you.” Rhiannon’s grey eyes looked up at him now. “As long as Matt is safe, that’s all that matters. I just have to go home early as planned.” 

“I figured you’d say that.” Baldwin smiled as he walked over to her. “You should tell Matthew about him before you leave.”

“No. That will put him even more in danger.”

“It will make him safer,  _ soror _ .” Baldwin insisted, holding his hand out for her to use to get up. She stood, dusting herself off before going to the bench. “Matthew has probably been the greatest leader of the knights for centuries, not that Marcus isn’t just as good. But he knows what would be best.”

“I’m not ready to tell him, Baldwin. I’ll tell him when I feel the time is right… But it’s definitely not now after we’ve just made up.” She answered, her back to him at the bench. “Just… Let me tell him in my own time. I beg you.”

“If you had it your way, then he wouldn’t know about his son until he was picking colleges.” Baldwin knew his sister well enough. She kept secrets better than most in this family - which is why she hadn’t said a thing about his occasional fling with Florence. She could bring him toppling if she wanted to. “And don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re rarely wrong.” She answered her hands stopping their movements as she finished tying the bundle together and hanging it from the hooks Marthe kept there. “Let’s go back in before everyone gets worried.”

When the two came back into the house, Marcus was setting up a board game on the dining room table.

“You know there’s a reason we are like the royals and don’t play Monopoly, right?” Gallowglass asked looking at his cousin. 

“Because Baldwin gets angry when he loses?” Marcuse returned looking at Eric.

“No. Because it takes way too long, even for vampires.” Rhiannon answered, smiling at her son. “We’d be better suited for a trivia game, Marcus.”

“I tried to tell Phoebe that.” He said looking at his mother. “She said it wouldn’t be fair for Diana or her.”

Rhiannon shook her head, walking over to her son. She was suddenly not starting to care for Phoebe, despite the woman’s seemingly sweet demeanor. 

“Go to town. Find us a few different trivia game options. Worst case we play Disney trivia.” She said, quickly packing up the board game. “And burn this before your grandmother sees it please.”

“Yes,  _ maman _ .” Marcus smiled before he took the box from her and headed out of the door. 

“Disaster averted,” Matthew commented as he looked up from his game of chess with Nathaniel. 

“For the moment. I’m going to have a chat with the newest member of the family.” She commented before going to find Phoebe. She found the newest family member sitting with Diana in the tower opposite of Matthew’s. 

“So this is where the historians hide away from the vampires.” She smiled as she stepped into the room. Rhiannon knew this room all too well. It held more information about the family than even she could fit in her brain. “Diana, would you mind giving me and Phoebe a few minutes alone?”

“Sure,” Diana had a feeling she knew what the immortal witch wanted to say, having heard the conversation Phoebe had with Marcus earlier in passing - despite his warning about board games with the family. “I should go see how Nathaniel is holding up against Matthew in chess anyways.”

Once Diana had left, Rhiannon fixed her grey eyes on Phoebe.

“I’m sure Marcus warned you about the kind of board games we play in this family.” She spoke looking at the young woman. “And I would recommend that in the future, you listen to the man you’re going to be marrying. Otherwise, you won’t survive this family. Am I clear?”

“Rhiannon, it wouldn’t hurt to chang….”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Rhiannon’s smile went away now as she stood in front of the woman, towering over her a little. “My mother may no longer be the true madame of this house, but her word still is law beyond what Baldwin says. And as her daughter, my word is second only to hers and Baldwin’s. If you want to survive this family, Phoebe, I’d recommend stop trying to be like Diana and myself. Unlike you, we’ve been through hell with this family and have earned the right to have our own opinions and voice them. And as your future mother-in-law, I would absolutely  _ hate _ to tell my son that he’s chosen wrong when you make him so happy and he’s actually mated with you. I want the both of you to be extremely happy, but you cannot just start acting as if you own the place. Because unfortunately, you will never truly own this house. The Knights only own it as a peaceful agreement that took many months of arguing with Baldwin to attain.”

“I’m sorry, Rhiannon.” Phoebe was still a little shocked at Rhiannon’s words, but she wasn’t about to argue with the witch either. “I truly am.”

“I know, Phoebe. And I’m sorry to be like this. But I also know how it is in this family when you’re first getting acclimated. It’s hard finding your footing. And you’re going to make mistakes.” She smiled again now. “It was the same for me, despite having grown up in this family. Phillipe didn’t take me seriously until an incident on the way to Jerusalem. After that, I earned my ability to speak freely. You’ll have to do the same. But I wouldn’t recommend it in regards to trying to get us to play a different board game as a family.”

“I should have listened to Marcus.” She smiled as well. “I’m truly sorry, Rhiannon.”

“It’s okay. I had Marcus take care of it before Ysabeau saw it.” She took Phoebe’s arm, looping it through her own. “But I would suggest maybe trying something smaller. Why don’t you take my place with Marthe tonight and plan dinner with her?”

“Are you sure?” Phoebe walked with the blonde down the stairs and back towards the salon.

“It was the first thing  _ maman _ did with me to help me learn how to function in this family. I was much younger than you are when I did it, but it’s a good jumping off point.” Rhiannon answered as they walked into the salon. “I’ll even help you.”

Matthew looked up from his game of chess, smiling when he saw the two together. He was just happy to know that Rhiannon hadn’t gone completely full de Clermont anger on the poor girl. Marcus came back in, carrying a couple different trivia games as he spied the two together.

“Did I miss something?” He asked, worried for a moment as he looked between the two. 

“No. Everything is fine.” Rhiannon answered, before she went to Matthew’s side. She looked over the chessboard before mentally reaching out to him with her magic. “ _ He’ll have you in three moves if you aren’t careful _ .”

“No cheating, Auntie.” Nathaniel looked at her, knowing she was analyzing the game. 

“Not cheating.” She answered, as she moved to sit down on the couch. She disliked chess for the most part, but she did well enough when she could be talked into it. 

Dinner ended up being simpler than originally planned as the family sat around the dining room table playing trivia. The board for the game was long forgotten as Phoebe played moderator of questions for the game. The couples had pair off into teams, Marcus playing with Ysabeau while, as they all competed to see who had the most knowledge. Baldwin just sat smuggly watching as Rhiannon and Matthew had dominated the last five rounds.

“For the win,” Phoebe started, holding up the card. “Which conductor always appeared on the podium wearing a white carnation?”

Everyone groaned except for Rhiannon who’s smile couldn’t be kept hidden.

“Not fair!” Marcus quickly muttered shooting a look at his mother. 

“Who was Sir Malcom Sargent.” Rhiannon answered, as Marcus laid his head down in defeat. “It’s okay, Marcus. No one expected you to know the music questions.”

“How do you know all of them?” Phoebe asked, looking at her future mother-in-law. 

“Rhiannon had a thing for the performances. Philipe spent a small fortune keeping her happy.” Matthew pulled her close, kissing her temple.

“It wasn’t just performances.” Rhiannon smiled, looking at Phoebe. “I love music. And I’ve been an avid supporter of the arts in general. So most of this I think I learned first hand from the people who created it.” 

“No more music trivia.” Marcus groaned again, peeking over to his mother. 

“Next time I’ll read the questions.” She patted Marcus’ back before standing. “I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Slowly everyone shifted to say their goodnights as she and Matthew made their way to her room. She quietly crawled into her bed, waiting on Matthew as he started the fire up. When he finally joined her, she settled herself in on his shoulder. 

“Sleep,  _ mon coeur _ ,” Matthew whispered, running his fingers through her hair. 

“Was I too hard on her?” Rhiannon asked, hand resting over his heart. 

“No. She’s not wrong about change though…. But maybe once she’s learned a bit more she can convince  _ maman _ to change.” Matthew answered kissing her forehead. “Sleep,  _ mon coeur _ .”

Her mind slowly settled at Matthew’s assurance, eyes slowly closing as she rested in his arms. The morning would come all too soon and she would have to admit that she was going home the next evening. But until then, she was content to pretend that the night would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
>  1\. soror - Latin for sister.  
> 2\. mon coeur - French for my heart.


	7. Tourment et Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve. Rhiannon is coming to the end of her visit with her family, but before she confesses her departure to Matthew she suffers a nightmare... One that has only plagued her in moments of great pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no advance warning. Shit is going to go down. Also, you can find the dress that is mentioned at the end of this chapter as it is one that I own myself. I've posted it on Rhiannon's blog on Tumblr.

**Chapter VI**

**Tourment et Torture**

The morning light had spilled into the window again, waking her from a dead sleep. She turned into Matthew’s chest, hiding her face away from it. But it was far too late to try to coax herself back into sleep. Rhiannon slid from bed, slipping into her usual morning yoga outfit of a sports bra and loose fitting top and yoga pants with hopes of maybe getting a solid session in the salon before Matthew woke up. She disappeared from her room, leaving Matthew alone in bed. The knot of dread that had disappeared the previous day was back, sitting in her stomach as it gnawed at her and left her with the feeling of being raw on her skin. She knew that she’d have to leave after dinner that night, to go back to Scotland. She’d promised Matt that she would be back in time to celebrate with him. She never bothered slipping a proper sweater on, planning on having the kitchen to herself for enough time to compose herself. Unfortunately, her idea of being alone was shot to hell when she saw that Diana was already at the stove fixing herself a cup of tea.

“I see I’m not the only early bird.” Rhiannon commented, walking so that she was behind Diana. Her back wasn’t usually this uncovered and she didn’t want the gambit of questions that would follow.

“Seems like everyone else decided to sleep in.” Diana smiled, looking up from where she was fixing a pot of water. “Tea?”

“I was actually thinking hot chocolate.” She smiled back, slowly walking over. “I think I’m going to attempt a morning session of yoga in the salon.”

“How did your talk with Matthew go yesterday?” She could feel the awkwardness in the air as Diana asked. Of course she feared it would go to the mark on her back, the last thing she wanted to acknowledge.

“It went well. We’re going to give it another try.” It was hard for the grey eyed woman to admit to it. “But I think we’ll be okay.”

Slowly Rhiannon relaxed, quietly moving about the kitchen when Diana saw what she’d been trying to hide. She could feel Diana’s eyes following the marks. She had hoped after centuries it would fade, but it was cursed to be on her skin - a sign to the world she had betrayed her people. Diana kept quiet though, stepping next to Rhiannon.

“I have my yoga mat in the salon already.” She said looking at Rhiannon. “Why don’t we go see if we can get a full session in before the rest of the vampires decide to join us?”

Rhiannon let go a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Diana chose to ignore the mark on her back. It was why she never wore backless dresses, could never wear the things that most women wore. She covered up as if she were a nun because of the brand on her back.

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled as the two made their way into the salon. The two did their own thing, slowly making their way through each pose. It wasn’t long before Rhiannon felt the familiar touch of snow when Matthew looked at her. She continued to ignore him as the two came to finish their practice. 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt either of you.” Matthew smiled, holding a bottle of cold water for both of them. “I was tempted to join.”

“It’s not Amira’s class, but it will do in a pinch.” Diana smiled taking one of the bottles. 

“Amira’s classes…. God I miss Oxford.” Rhiannon sighed, taking the other and quickly downing half of it. “I would give so much for her to just move to Scotland.”

“There are many things I would give to you, Rhiannon, but I will not allow you to have my yoga teacher.” Matthew smiled playfully, quickly closing the distance between their lips. 

“Oh well, I tried.” She shrugged before she slipped past him to go get a shower. 

“The mark on her back?” Diana asked when she was almost certain Rhiannon was gone.

“Like you, she was punished for loving me. You got off extremely easy. She did not.” Matthew answered, the memories slowly coming back from the day. “Gerbert allowed a coven of radical witches who took punishments far too seriously to kidnap her and bring her to La Pierre. She’s the reason it is in ruins.”

“What happened?”

“They cursed her. My touch would burn her and our children would never see life.” He moved past Diana into the salon. “The coven was able to lift both parts or so they thought. We’ve only had one child make it to full term… And it was a still born.”

“Her brand is different though, the runes in the images.”

“It was an older power then, Diana. The covens believed runes made the magic stronger. And it seems to have done its job.” Matthew quietly poured himself a glass of wine.

“But the rose, that’s not part of the de Clermonts sigils.”

“It’s her slight change to make it recognizable as her own.” He made his way back over. “So they marked her with it. One to curse my touch, the other to curse our unborn children.”

“She seemed scared I would bring it up when I first saw it this morning.” Diana leaned against the wall, still nursing her bottle of water.

“She doesn’t usually wear things that show her back.” It was strange to talk about it now. He hadn’t thought about it much since they’d been apart. “Hasn’t actually ever that I can think of. Except during her old yoga sessions with Amira.”

Rhiannon came back, hair tucked back into a braid down her back as she caught the end of Matthew and Diana’s conversation. He’s spared her most of the details, which Rhiannon was thankful for. Talking about it had a tendency to bring up the memories, the feelings that had centered around the time. She waited until it had been quiet for a moment before walking back into the room, dressed for a walk.

“I think I might walk down to the village for a little while. Mass should be starting soon.” She looked at Matthew, knowing he was usually avid about the whole family stopping by if possible. “I think Marcus and Phoebe have already headed down.”

“I guess I should go get changed myself.” Diana smiled before disappearing down the hall.

“Thank you for… Sparing the gorier details.” She looked at him, taking his glass of wine to take a small sip.

“I thought you had heard the last bit.” Matthew allowed her the moment with the wine before setting his glass down. “Are you sure you want to go to mass? I’ve never expected…”

“Matthew de Clermont, if you were willing to marry me in a Pagan ritual to make me happy, then I think I can survive Mass during Christmas.” She answered with a soft smile before going to grab her coat. She’d been doing it for years, go through the motions when they’d been in Henry’s court even. In the more present day it wouldn’t be as hard. 

The rest of the family finally came down, decently dressed or at least as they could hope for in the case of her brother, Eric. It was a quiet walk to the church, the lot of them finding their place next to Marcus and Phoebe. Rhiannon settled quietly, hands tucked under her coat as it laid in her lap. Hell, she even sang a few of the traditional Christmas hymns, knowing that Matthew was watching her more than doing his own singing. When Mass had concluded, it too a moment for them to get to the door, many of the church’s members stopping to welcome her back home for the holiday season. It was truly the downside of living in a community that knew the family was ancient or that she was as well.

“Madame de Clermont, it is so good to have you home.” One of the elder ladies spoke, kissing Rhiannon on both cheeks. “How long can we expect you with us?”

“Just for the holiday unfortunately,” Rhiannon answered, Matthew’s hand steady on her back. Unlike the rest of the family, she didn’t do the village all that well. She’d grown up apart, being tutored anywhere but Sept-Tours when Phillipe took a shine to change things up. “I’m afraid we need to get back to the house.”

“Happy Yule, Madame,” another woman spoke as they passed her, Rhiannon almost taking shelter in Matthew’s arm when she felt Baldwin on her other side. The breath she didn’t know she’d been holding released as her brother and husband walked her out of the church. 

“I told you that you didn’t have to go.”

“It was expected.” Baldwin and she spoke at the same time before she continued. “Besides,  _ maman _ can’t be angry with me for not coming now.”

The three walked together back to the house, quietly talking amongst themselves. Rhiannon had felt fine for the most part that morning - finally finding a full night of sleep that wasn’t spent watching her son sleep when he came to join her in bed. However, when they finally entered Sept-Tours doors again, she felt utterly exhausted. 

“Why didn’t we bother to eat before doing down?” Diana asked her as Nathaniel and she entered the house behind them. 

“Because I forgot the date,” Rhiannon answered through a yawn, hand quickly coming to her mouth. “I need food… And potentially more sleep.”

And like magic, Marthe appeared with a plate for both of them. 

“You really should eat more, Rhiannon.” Marthe chidded, drawing a sigh from the pale blonde before she made her way down the hall to her room.

“Not going after her?” Baldwin asked, curious. 

“She would have asked for me if she wanted me to join her.” Matthew started down the hall himself, going up to his tower without a word. 

Meanwhile Rhiannon had settled in after texting Fernando to let him know she’d be back in Scotland later that night and finishing the sandwich Marthe had brought her. She burrowed under the covers, creating a cocoon of warmth around herself. She had slept fine the night before she supposed it was the morning yoga in combination of no food. Slowly she drifted into a deep sleep, hoping for blackness of a dreamless sleep, but it was not to be. The dream slowly turned into a distant memory that Rhiannon had hoped to forget and leave in the past. 

_ Rhiannon had been riding ahead of Baldwin and Matthew on a curving path through the mountain side. In France, she thrived, urging her horse forward to outrun the two behind her until they could no longer see her. The next thing she knew she was pulled from her horse, a witch holding tightly to her as she flew. _

_ “Let me go!” Rhiannon cried, trying to fight back but it was useless. The witch had done a minor binding spell to her powers to keep her complacent.  _

_ When the two finally landed it was in the same place that Satu had taken Diana, except the castle was not in ruins. Gerbert stood waiting as she was dropped to the ground before him. The way he looked at her was a mix of disgust and interest, leaning down to raise her to her feet. _

_ “Ah, Rhiannon de Clermont. How good of you to join us.” She quickly looked away, eyes downcast. The witch that had abducted her stood behind, hand resting on Rhiannon’s shoulder. “Your father has been protecting you far long enough from the Congregation.” _

_ “My father will kill you for this, Gerbert.” Rhiannon growled, quickly finding herself slapped by the vampire. Her lip was cut open by one of his rings, the blood trailing down her chin. _

_ “Your father thinks your family is untouchable. Does he know what you and Matthew do?” Gerbert whispered to her, thumb wiping over the blood from her lip. He raised it to his mouth, licking the blood away. “Hmmm, no wonder Matthew is so drawn to you. You are delicious.” _

_ “He will kill you. They both will.” Rhiannon spoke again, not caring if he hit her again. _

_ “I would love to see them try, dear,” Gerbert smiled, turning his back on her. “You’re free to cast your judgement on her.” _

_ The coven stepped out of the shadows, circling her as she stood in the middle.  _

_ “Rhiannon de Clermont, you have been charged and found guilty of consorting with vampires as well as turning your back on your own kind.” One witch spoke from in front of her. Her grey eyes watched each of them. “You are here to pay for these offenses.” _

_ “As you are one with the four elements, you will be punished as best saw fit by each element.” Another witch witch said as Rhiannon spiraled around to look. It was someone she had thought was a friend. _

_ “Mara?” Her voice almost cracked as she spoke. “How… How could you? I trusted you!” _

_ “You have brought this punishment on yourself.” Another voice spoke before she was surrounded with witchfire.  _

_ Diana could feel the fear falling off of Rhiannon in waves, her powers inaccessible as they began their punishment. Slowly the fire burnt her clothes away, leaving her bare under the moonlight. Her body already bore scars from sword fights with Baldwin and others, marks from Matthew’s bites on her skin. Then the fire began its work, commanded by the witch who had started it. It carved into her back, drawing a crescent moon filled with ruins across the pale flesh. Rhiannon fought back the screams that wanted to tear from her body, her eyes watching each face as the fire made its marks on her back. _

_ Next came the water, putting out the witchfire before it turned to ice and carved into her back as well, this time a rose. The ice bound her in place as it carved, slowly drawing ruins into the rose as well. Diana wished she could take away Rhiannon’s pain, watching as tears fell from her open eyes. She was watching them, Diana knowing that she was trying to weave. _

_ Then the earth came up under her, pulling her down into its clutches. This is when she screamed, clawing to escape it as snakes and spiders crawled over her flesh. Each made its mark on her skin as it bit, tearing at her flesh. Last was the wind, suspending her as the circle closed in. _

_ “Immortal though you may be, you shall be cursed to be an outsider of your own kind. You will never find rest, nor home. And you shall never bare a living child.” They all spoke in unison. With this the marks they had made on her back glowed with a bright white flame, eliciting another scream from her mouth. “The touch of your vampire will burn your skin for your indiscretion.” _

_ When they had finished their curse, Rhiannon collapsed to the ground. Slowly two vampires stepped out to collect her, Gerbert watching her. _

_ “Take her to the oubliette.” Gerbert stated as they put her in a robe. “Let us leave her there until she has decided to follow the rules.” _

_ Diana watched as she was thrown into the hole as well, her body crashing on the cold stone. She laid there, unmoving to the point that Diana believed she might be dead. But then she slowly sat up, the side of her face bruised. _

_ “Goddess,” she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. She was trying to unbind her powers. “Goddess, please.” _

_ Eventually she fell asleep, only to be dragged out by one of the vampires again what seemed like hours, but was in truth a few days later. This time she was brought before Gerbert in what looked like a throne room. _

_ “They are searching for you.” Gerbert held a letter bearing Phillipe’s seal. “He thinks that you are not here…. Which means that we can now see what makes you so special to Matthew.” _

_ Rhiannon froze in place, eyes to the ground. Gerbert stepped closer now, looking her over. _

_ “You are not as fragile as his human wife.” Gerbert commented as he walked around her. “You are much stronger, like your sister Verin.” _

_ “Let me go… And I will tell him it was only the witches who did this.” She was playing a game, watching as Gerbert made another pass around her. “I swear it. He will never know that you allowed this to happen.” _

_ “Ah, but little one… You are so unique. An immortal witch? Almost an abomination.” Gerbert stepped closer, making her look up at him. “I could give you so much more.” _

_ “I do not want more.” She answered, looking at him. “I want my family.” _

_ Suddenly Gerbert felt a spark, stepping back from her. Soon witchfire surrounded her, her eyes glowing as well. The fire started to engulf the room, burning the tapestries. The whole finally caught on fire as she stood there. Gerbert and the rest of the castle’s occupants fled, leaving her in the middle of the rubble as the castle began to crumble around her. Diana remembered what she had been told, that nothing could withstand witchfire. _

_ Then came the tears and the deluge that followed, witchwater slowly putting the fire out as it had when the witches cursed her with their punishment. She collapsed to the ground, her hands unable to keep her held up. This is where the men of the de Clermont family found her, soaked to the bone. Matthew was the first to reach her, gently reaching to pull her to him. She screamed, jerking away from his touch. Rhiannon tried to crawl away, breath coming roughly. There was blood coming from her mouth. _

_ “Rhiannon, love… Shhh,” Matthew reached out again, this time seeing the burns that his touch had caused on her flesh. “Father! Baldwin!” _

_ The rest of them entered the alcove, seeing Rhiannon lying there. She was trying to get away from Matthew. Phillipe was the first to move forward, collecting Rhiannon to him. _

_ “Father,” she clung to the man, trembling as he held her. Baldwin joined him, wrapping her in his cloak. “They… Gerbert…” _

_ “Hush, mon petit.” Phillipe whispered, gathering her up into his arms. “We are taking you home.” _

_ “Matthew,” she reached for him, willing to touch him for just a moment. He walked over, making sure to touch her only where the cloak covered her, doing his best to comfort her in any way he could.  _

_ When they arrived back at Sept-Tours, Rhiannon had fallen asleep in Badlwin’s arms. She’d tried to curl up with Matthew but even his kiss left a burn mark on her forehead. Ysabeau settled her down in her bed as Matthew stood by watching. That was when Allegra and the rest of the Scotland Coven entered. _

_ “Come, Matthew, let them take care of her.” Ysabeau tried to pull him away, but he sat quietly in the corner of the room. He wouldn’t leave until they had taken care of her. _

_ “Florence, get her undressed.” Allegra instructed, looking to Matthew. “You need to go.” _

_ “I will not leave her. It was witches who did this to her.” _

_ “Witches who believe in the Covenant, Matthew. Who believe that she is already an abomination to our kind. Not us.” Allegra quickly snapped, looking at him. “She will be fine. But if you insist on staying then be of use. I need clean cloth and boiling water. And you need to stay seated in the corner.” _

_ Matthew nodded as he left quietly, fetching what they needed. Ysabeau shook her head, looking to Allegra before leaving. When Matthew returned, she was lying in her bed stripped from the remaining pieces of the robe they had found her in. That was when he saw what they were all quietly discussing. _

_ “What is that?” He asked, staring at it. It looked like the family crest with the exception of a rose where the star usually was. _

_ “It is a brand, Matthew,” Allegra answered as she walked over to him. “Tell me what happened. Phillipe was brief.” _

_ “She was riding with Baldwin and I… She was ahead of us, out of sight… And then we found her horse alone in the field.” Matthew answered, looking down at Allegra. “She… My touch burns her.” _

_ “Just as I thought.” Allegra stepped away, going back to Rhiannon. “They thought it best to curse her to learn her lesson.” _

_ “Cursed? For my touch to hurt her?” Matthew wanted to slaughter the witches that had done this, his blood rage boiling under the skin. _

_ “Matthew,” her voice cut through, pulling him to her. “I am sorry.” _

_ “No, ma féroce sorcière,” Matthew shook his head, wanting to touch her. “This is not your fault.” _

_ He wanted to comfort her, to take her pain as his own, but it was impossible. _

_ “We will fix this, Matthew, but it will take some time. Her body needs to rest and heal before we can do anything to help her.” Allegra explained, pulling his attention from her. “Until then, you must not touch her. We do not know the extent of this curse.” _

_ Matthew looked back to Rhiannon as she lay in her bed. _

_ “Matthew, for both your sakes, you cannot do as you see fit.” Allegra continued, seeing the sadness he carried for this. “She will be fine. I promise. But for now, you must do as I say.” _

_ He stood, not saying a word as he walked out of the room to his tower. There he collected a russack of his things before storming from the house. Rhiannon’s sobs fell from her mouth, curling in on herself as her friends held her as he left. Once the sobs had died, the women left Allegra to her work as she slowly cleaned Rhiannon up. _

_ “You did not deserve this, child,” Allegra’s wise voice spoke, wiping her face clean. When Rhiannon flinched away, she couldn’t help but sigh. “It is broken. We will need to use magic to stitch it back.” _

_ “No… No magic.” Rhiannon shook her head now. _

_ “Dear, you need to let us. Or you will not heal.” Allegra made her look at her now, their eyes meeting. “No witch will harm you again, Rhiannon. This I promise you.” _

_ Florence came back in, offering a soft smile to her friend as she joined Allegra on her bed.  _

_ “Florence will take care of your broken bones. Once you are strong enough, we will deal with this curse.” Allegra left the room, leaving the two alone. _

_ “You have not told him yet.” Florence commented, her fingers slowly ghosting over Rhiannon’s cheek. _

_ “It will not be born, Florence. They cursed our children to die.” Rhiannon tried not to pull from her sister’s touch. _

_ “We will reverse this, Rhiannon. Do not grieve yet.” She was trying to help Rhiannon feel better but no words worked.  _

_ Weeks later, Matthew returned from having disappeared from Sept-Tours. Rhiannon was finally being allowed out in the sun with supervision, Baldwin trying to keep his sister company. She was sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs that Phillipe had brought outside for her. She was sitting there with him when Matthew headed into the stables before walking over to her. _

_ “Where have you been?” She asked as he knelt down beside her. _

_ “Keeping a promise.” Matthew answered, taking her hand that was wrapped in a glove. It was safe to touch her there. “Have they…” _

_ “No. But tonight they will. They needed to wait for the moon to be full before they could attempt it.” Rhiannon smiled, longing to kiss him. “After tonight…” _

_ “Then tonight we shall celebrate.” Matthew’s smile nearly broke her, watching the pain that it held. What had he done? _

_ Phillipe stepped out of the house, watching Matthew. He stepped over to his father now, leaving Rhiannon with Baldwin. _

_ “It is done?” _

_ “They are all dead.” Matthew answered, looking to his father. “She deserved to be the one to end them.” _

_ “She cannot be the one.” Phillipe answered, looking to Baldwin. “She must keep her hands clean.” _

_ Matthew nodded before entering the house and going to his room. That night, he watched with the rest of their family as the Scotland Coven circled her under the full moon. She stood alone in the center, trying her best not to collapse. Thankfully there would be no need for them to speak to break it, giving Rhiannon some consolation that wouldn’t bring the radical coven’s actions from her memory. As they weaved the spell, her magic reacted and her skin warmed by the glow of it. _

_ But then she collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain as the spell worked itself on the curse. Slowly the spell the coven wove attempted to pull the curse from her body. It took every ounce of will within Matthew’s own body to not break the circle and comfort her. She clawed at the ground until the spell was complete and her body heaved from trying to catch her breath. Allegra was the first to reach her, gentle hand trying to comfort her. _

_ “Matthew, come,” Allegra spoke softly, not looking up from where Rhiannon lay on the ground.  _

_ He did not have to be told twice as he approached, hands touching gently where her body was covered in cloth. Rhiannon moved slowly, sitting up to look at him. Tears were streaming from her face and he could not help himself as he gently wiped them away. She didn’t flinch, face still sad.  _

_ “Ma petite sorcière,” He whispered, leaning to kiss her gently. “I will never let another harm you.” _

_ That was when he smelled the blood, looking down between them. _

Rhiannon woke from her nap in Matthew’s arms, his whispered words meant to calm her from the nightmare she’d had. Unfortunately for her, it was a nightmare she had physically lived. It had been years since this dream had plagued her. The last time had been when Matthew and she had been in Henry’s court only a few days before she had given birth to a stillborn. 

“Everything is fine.” He whispered as the family stood by watching. “You’re safe.”

She knew that having this dream meant that something was wrong. Or more correct that something was coming for them all. Her arms remained wrapped around Matthew’s neck as her eyes moved over her family, finally landing on Diana. 

“ _ Trouble is coming _ .” She thought to Diana, trying to bite back the bile that wanted to escape her stomach. Diana’s acknowledgment was small as Matthew continued to comfort her, holding her to him. Soon it was just the two of them alone in her room, the both of them sitting quietly on the bed. 

“You haven’t had that dream in centuries.” Matthew commented, looking down at his hands. It was rare that he didn’t know what to say when it came to that one event that had plagued them for centuries. 

“I know.” She answered, chewing on her bottom lip. “Trouble is coming. For who, it’s not obvious, but that’s usually what it means. It always has.”

“This family attracts trouble regularly, Rhiannon.”

“I know.” She was growing short with him as she sat there next to him. “But we’ll have to be on guard either way.”

She took a deep breath again, trying to calm herself before she snapped again. It felt like an eternity before she moved to stand, heading for the door. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need…. I need fresh air, Matthew.” She answered, managing to focus on her heart rate - trying to hide the panic that was rising - as she made her way down the hall. One she was outside of the house, her feet carried her to the stables where she quickly saddle Balthazar and allowed him to bolt from the building with her on his back. 

She found herself at the temple for the second time during her visit, staring at the entrance from her spot on Balthazar’s back. Her heart was racing now, thundering in her ears as she let the panic rush through her. If the dream meant anything, then she knew that someone was coming for Matt. She’d thought distancing herself from the rest of the family would protect him, but her plan had evidently failed. When she trusted her legs to hold her, she slid from Balthazar’s back and made her way into the temple. 

She stared at the altar, noticing that there were more recent offerings. That meant that someone had decided not to forget about the Goddess for Yule. Rhiannon stood in the enclosing darkness before all of the candles lit. She knew it was Diana. There was no other witch in the house - or the village for that matter - that would be able to do it as fluidly as herself. Her eyes stayed glued to the altar as Diana stepped up beside her, not saying a word. 

“It’s not a nightmare like Matthew calls it.” She started, grey eyes unable to truly tear away from the offerings. “It’s a memory. One I wish I could forget.”

“The brand on your back… Matthew told…”

“He only told you the parts that weren’t gory. Gerbert let them do it. The same as he let Satu do the same to you. The only difference is that while Satu was being stupid and using magic she didn’t understand, the radical coven that did mine cursed us. No child would live and his touch would harm me.” She started, eyes ahead. “They had to wait three months before I was physically strong enough to handle the lifting of it. Matthew left and… Phillipe had sent him to track down all of the witches and kill them. Phillipe was on the Congregation at the time and they were far too afraid of him to say no to his request they be punished with death. So Matthew went out and did what he does best. I was three months along with our third child. The night they lifted the curse I miscarried. I hadn’t even told him, though I’m certain that just like Gerbert, he knew.”

“You said trouble was coming.”

“It is… But for who… It could be me and Matthew, it could be anyone in the family…” She didn’t want to admit that she fully believed it was Matt, that someone was coming for him. But since Baldwin’s call the day before she had been worried. “Baldwin got a call from Fernando and my friend Florence yesterday. He had taken Matt out riding when they found a stag wrapped in a rose bush on the edge of the property line.”

“The stag is Matthew’s sigil.”

“Because he preferences hunting them. When we married, Phillipe had an artisan create a crest that had nothing to do with the family. A stag on a bed of roses… This is a warning. But they haven’t said what they’re warning against just yet… And I have to get back to Matt tonight. He’s not as safe as when I’m on the property.” Rhiannon looked to Diana now. “It’s not that the de Clermont women defend themselves, but they protect the whole family. Baldwin may think he’s head of the family, but even he knows that no one will go along with any idea he has without Verin, Freya, Stasia, you, or myself agreeing. We are Phillipe’s daughters. We truly hold the power of this family. And unfortunately my place is at Autumnburn.”

“You think Phillipe would have had better ideas at naming homes.” Diana wanted to laugh but it seemed fitting considering what the house in Scotland was used for.

“I liked it so he never changed it.” Rhiannon sighed, starting out of the temple. “I just need to get home to Matt.”

“So you’ll leave tonight? Without telling Matthew.”

“Most everyone knows I’m leaving tonight without me saying. Besides, I can’t fool myself into staying. I promised Matt I’d be home in time for the holiday.”

“Will you at least stay for dinner? I think Phoebe has been working with Marthe after your recommendation.” Diana asked, following after her.

“I had planned on staying at least through dinner… At least it might take the sting out of leaving.” She answered before getting on Balthazar. “Come on. Before Nathaniel gets angry that I’ve kept you out in the cold this long.”

The two made their way slowly back to the house, Rhiannon finding her way up the stairs to the tower… Or at least to the study. Matthew was sitting at his desk, laptop open as he answered emails. 

“Feel better?” He asked, without looking up. She slowly made her way through the room, looking over the bookshelves.

“A little. Fresh air always helps.” Rhiannon answered as she pulled a book from the shelf, flipping through the pages. “You know trying to calm me down never works.”

“I still try because I care, Rhiannon.” His voice sounded strained, almost angry that she’d walked away from him. 

“To what end?” She slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf. “Matthew, you know that I can’t handle the coddling. I never have. I have to work this out for myself not with you hovering to try and fix it.”

“I don’t try to fix…” He had looked up and saw the look painted on her face. “What?”

“You  _ always _ try to fix it. I don’t need you to fix it, Matthew. I just need you to be there. Try active listening for once.” She shook her head, moving to climb into his lap. “Don’t start trying to process fixing it.”

“When did you become so modern.”

“I adapted. You attempted.” She smiled, settling as she looked at his laptop. “I’m sure Marthe and Phoebe almost have dinner ready.”

“And you’re changing the subject.” He kissed the top of her head, clicking on one more email. “She was asking Marcus about your favorites.”

“Oh dear. She’s going to make Diana and herself miserable.” Rhiannon answered with a sigh. “And mother will expect formal attire.”

“Only ties. I think you could get away with another pantsuit.” One arm had slipped around her waist while the other was still stretched out to the laptop, scrolling through his emails. “Go shower and take a moment to relax. I’ll come join you in a few minutes.”

“I can wait…. Besides, I like the tub in your bathroom much more.” She answered, head resting comfortably on his shoulder. “Wake me when you’re ready.”

Matthew was so careful as her heart lulled to a slower beat, signaling to at least him that she had fallen asleep in his arms. After another half hour he decided to give up on answering emails one handed - even for a vampire it was difficult - before gently waking her. Soft kisses began on her neck as he shifted her against him.

“Done so fast?” She mumbled, voice still laced with sleep.

“How can you still be tired after the nap you had earlier?”

“Nightmares don’t allow for easy sleep, Matthew,” came her answer as she stretched in his arms. 

The two slowly made their way up the tower stairs, Rhiannon quickly turning the large clawfoot tub on as warm as she dared once they reached Matthew’s bedroom. It was strange, knowing that Diana had been in this room with him. However, Rhiannon didn’t linger on the thought as Matthew started for his closet. The hot water of the bath felt amazing on her skin once she’d slid in, eyes closing at the feel. Finally an hour later, Matthew appeared holding her red holiday dress.

“It’s been a while since you’ve worn this one.” He said hanging it on the door.

“Raiding my closet. Peeping tom.” She smiled, sinking down into the water a little more. “I’ll wear it, but just because it’s your favorite.”

Matthew smiled, walking over and leaning down to kiss her. He disappeared, shutting the door behind him and then slipping into one of his suits. She came out a few moments later, hair intricately braided and dressed. Red was truly her color. 

“ _ Maman _ will be pleased you still remember how to braid your hair like that.”

“It’s the only thing that keeps my hair out of my face when we’re working the still room. After the accidental burning of the ends of my hair last time, I’m a little more careful.” She answered, spotting her makeup bag on the bed. “I didn’t think you’d bring it up.”

“I know you well enough that I’d rather not risk not bringing it up. Besides, I doubt your fondness for lipstick has died in the last six years.” Matthew commented as he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. Rhiannon walked over, positioning herself between him and the mirror. 

“I believe between Miriam and I, we’ve spoiled you.” She smiled, small hands gently undoing his tie and tying it into a proper windsor knot. “There, much better.”

“I’ve been tying ties for years.”

“Yet you rarely have them straight.” Rhiannon smiled, tucking his tie back under his buttoned jacket. “Let me get my lips and lashes on. Then we’ll head down and join everyone for dinner.”

In seconds she was back between him and the mirror, quickly lining her lips and then dragging the lipstick over them. The two joined the family for dinner. Despite her knowing that she was leaving almost immediately after dinner, Rhiannon felt relaxed. Knowing that their world was going to come crashing eventually, she felt at home as They slowly drifted from the table to the couches. Presents had slowly been distributed, but Rhiannon felt the timer slowly ticking down. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve had a christmas like this.” Ysabeau smiled as everyone seemed to settle down. 

“And I hate to break the fun up…. But I do need to get back home to Scotland and the coven.” Rhiannon sighed, looking at everyone. Matthew’s relaxed posture next to her became rigid. “We have the coven celebration tomorrow and I’ll be expected to head the ritual.”

Matthew shifted her gently away from her before standing and leaving the room. She should have told him before now, but did he expect everything to go back to normal? For her to move back to Oxford with him? Scotland, the coven, Autumnburn was home now. Nothing he could say would change that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  1\. mon petit - My little one  
> 2\. ma féroce sorcière - my fierce witch  
> 3\. Ma petite sorcière - my little witch


End file.
